Nueva Vida
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Al finalizar la 4 Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Naruto, Kushina y Mikoto pierden la vida. Sin embargo, Shinigami les propone recuperarla y ser felices... Uzushio alzara, como una de las más poderosas aldeas Shinobi. Advertencias (Aunque tal vez ya lo intuyeron) Incesto y Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo DiegoCristo705. LES JURO que esta será, la ULTIMA vez, que se intentara escribir esto. Esto será para nosotros UN CAMPO MINADO y sus Reviews serán las minas o la tierra firme donde nos pararemos, por lo cual el fic siempre estará, en un cambio constante.**

 **Este es el tan famoso proyecto Edipo, que tendría que haber sido publicado ayer (06/07/15) pero estábamos escribiendo Cazador Blanco.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Prologo: Días de Paz**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La **4ͣ** Guerra Mundial Shinobi, había finalizado, tras la muerte de Madara y traición de Obito, quien había luchado a favor de la Alianza en el último día.

Todos vieron a Madara caer muerto gracias al **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken** de Naruto. La guerra había finalizado y en esos momentos, junto a Naruto, estaban: Su padre Minato, su madre Kushina, su tía Mikoto, su madrina Tsunade y su... aliado Obito.

—Has luchado muy bien… —dijo Madara, ahora con el cuerpo destrozado —Obito, jamás pensé que te sacrificarías, por este mundo corrupto.

—Corrupto quizás… —dijo Obito con firmeza —Pero que vale la pena salvar. No podría ver a Rin a los ojos… si cuando muero, ella me reproche el haber causado una destrucción, como la que supondría el Plan Ojo de Luna.

— ¡Muere, entonces! —Grito Madara— **¡Hadesu-dō no Tensei! (Reencarnación del Camino al Hades)** —Una luz negra envolvió a Madara y Obito — ¡Serás el sacrificio para que yo me convierta en el nuevo Rikudo…!

— **¡Shiro Fūji Haiki! (Sello de Escape Blanco)** —exclamo Naruto, girándose hacia las **10** Bijus, con una llama lila en sus manos.

— **¡Naruto, no!** —alcanzaron a rugir Ritsuko y Mayu, pero la llama lila las rodeo a las **10** , haciéndolas desaparecer en una dimensión paralela.

— ¡NO! —Grito Madara, al ver como las Bijus eran (según él) quemadas — ¡NARUTO! —grito el Edo Tensei, antes de lanzarse contra él. Naruto seguía cono las mismas llamas lila en sus manos. — **Katon: Fukushū Kasai no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Venganza de Fuego)** — Madara alcanzo a rozarle la mejilla y Naruto, Kushina y Mikoto se vieron rodeados por el fuego lila, antes de desaparecer.

 **:::::::::**

 **Limbo**

 **:::::::::**

Naruto, Kushina y Mikoto, despertaron en el limbo.

—Okasan, Bāchan… ¿Están bien? —pregunto Naruto tomándose la cabeza.

—Naruto-Kun —hablo Mikoto— ¿Qué fue ese Jutsu?

—Otosan me lo dio… antes de que su Edo Tensei dejara de surtir efecto —dijo Naruto —Dijo que... dijo que era como un **Shunshin** o como un **Hiraishin** , pero **20%** más poderoso.

—Puedo asegurarles… —dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, Kushina y Mikoto —Que las Bijus están bien…

— ¡SHINIGAMI-SAMA! —gritaron las Kunoichis y el Shinobi.

— **Hola** —dijo Shinigami. Quien era una mujer de cabellos oscuros, ojos carmesí, piel pálida, vestía un Kimono negro entallado que dejaba ver su perfecta figura — **Naruto-Kun, Kushina-Chan, Mikoto-Chan… Los Kamis, hemos decidido que Naruto-Kun no puede morir de esa forma. Él tiene una última tarea. Les devolveré la vida a los 3, sencillamente, tendrán que vivir como una familia feliz. Esa será su misión; Hagoromo… ¡DIGO! Rikudo Senin, creo una profecía que decía "Cuando el guerrero de ojos azules, este dispuesto a sacrificar, inclusive su vida, por su familia y por las Bijus; entonces su misión será dejar de luchar"… por esto mismo, les propongo volver en el tiempo… muy atrás en el tiempo y ser… sencillamente, felices.**

—Si puedo estar con mi familia —dijo tomando las manos de Kushina y Mikoto —Entonces, acepto —Las **3** damas sonrieron y Shinigami les cubrió con una luz azul.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sintieron una gran caída, sobre la arena de alguna playa.

— ¡Naruto! —gritaron varias voces femeninas y el rubio se tomó la cabeza. Estaba desorientado. La vista se le aclaro y ante él o más bien SOBRE ÉL, estaba una chica de cabello rojo, ojos azules con pupila rasgada, marcas en las mejillas, piel blanca porcelana y llevaba un vestido rojo.

— ¡Ritsuko-Chan! —grito Naruto al reconocer a la dama sobre él, a la cual abrazo.

—Me alegra que te guste el cambio de apariencia de Ritsuko-Chan… Sochi —dijo una voz femenina a su derecha y al volver la mirada. Se encontró con una chica de cabello rojo, ojos gris-violetas. Tenía un vestido azul claro.

— ¡¿Okasan?! —pregunto el rubio "aterrado" su Okasan, ahora lucia como una chica de su edad.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? —pregunto una voz femenina y Naruto, Ritsuko y Kushina volvieron su mirada. Encontraron a una adolecente de cabello negro azulado, ojos oscuros, vestía con una camisa purpura y una falda roja.

— ¡Mikoto-Okasan! —grito Naruto, a punto de sufrir un infarto ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué sus madres y su novia aproximadamente su edad?

— ¡Aquí están! —Dijo el capitán ANBU y un grupo de cazadores, los rodearon —Disculpen... soy Uzumaki Masato y Uzukage-Sama, exige saber que les paso.

Naruto, Ritsuko, Kushina y Mikoto; comenzaron a caminar y al llegar a la aldea se quedaron estáticos: Naruto sabia sobre Uzushio gracias a sus madres y… ¿Era acaso esto un desplazamiento temporal?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre del Uzukage; Oficina de la Uzukage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La oficina estaba en penumbras. Hasta que las luces se encendieron, encegueciendo a los ANBUS y a los Crononautas.

—Bienvenidos: Naruto-Kun, Mikoto-San, Kushina-San y Ritsuko-San —Era Shinigami —Soy… Shiko. Sandaime Uzukage —Acérquense, por favor —Los 4 se acercaron y miraron por el balcón de la oficina, que daba hacia la aldea. Vieron en un lugar, casi en el centro de la aldea a las restantes 9 Bijus —Disfruten de su nueva vida al máximo y encuentren aquello que los hace felices. Bienvenidos a Uzushio… bienvenido a casa, Naruto-Kun


	2. Uzushiogakure no Sato

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **2 comentarios: Una mina y un espacio de tierra firme.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC, que obviamente serán necesarios, puesto que solo se conocen uno miembros del Clan Uzumaki: Mito, Kushina, Nagato, Karin y Naruto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El entrenamiento Shinobi en Uzushio, era muy distinto al que Naruto y Mikoto, habían llevado en Konoha, cuando fueron Genin, en su vida anterior.

— _Mientras que en Konoha, iniciamos desde la teoría… aquí se inicia en la práctica y luego se da la teoría_ —pensó Naruto, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en la Academia Shinobi.

Ante ellos, un profesor Chūnin quien daba las instrucciones de algunos "Ninjutsu Genin"; Que técnicas Genin, ni que nada. Eso era, al menos, Ninjutsu Chūnin Medio.

—Naruto-Kun, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Karin sonriente y Naruto devolvió el gesto.

—Muy bien… entonces, el **Fuinjutsu: Seigenjutsu: Seki (Jutsu de Sellado: Jutsu de Restricción: Repulsión)** —hablo el Sensei, realizando el dibujo en el tablero —Es un Fuinjutsu, que resulta mucho más efectivo como un tatuaje, cuando un enemigo se aproxime a ustedes con una tecnica de Kenjutsu, o Taijutsu, envíen Chakra a este Fuinjutsu y su enemigo saldrá volando... literalmente.

Naruto no le prestaba realmente atención a su Sensei y observo la habitación, vio a varios miembros del Clan Uzumaki, pero hubo una persona que le dejo paralizado. Naruto volvió su vista al tablero y usando su Jutsu Sensorial… pudo sentir un Chakra restringido.

La persona en cuestión era una chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules con ojeras rojas, piel un poco bronceada y llevaba una camiseta azul y una falda negra.

— _No es humana… bueno. En parte… pero… es una de las hijas de Mayu-Sama_ —pensó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos — _Cabello albino ¿Cuál…? ¿Es Gobi-Chan?_

—Uzumaki Naruto —le llamo el Sensei — ¿Conoces la función de un Juinjutsu? —Naruto pasó al frente.

— **Juinjutsu (Técnica de Sello Maldito)** Son un tipo de Jutsu, que se utiliza para poder tener el control sobre una víctima—Todos lo miraban asombrados —Mediante la aplicación del sello en el cuerpo de su objetivo, el usuario tiene la capacidad de controlar y mantener bajo control a la víctima, el usuario puede infligir un gran tormento físico y mental en su víctima —El salón entero estallo en ovaciones, vio hacia un punto en específico y vio a Mikoto y Kushina, quienes también tenían que estar en las clases, por órdenes de Shinigami, quien prefería mantener un "perfil humano" y un nombre humano.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las clases finalizaron y todos volvieron a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión que Shinigami les había obsequiado, Kushina repitió la misma frase que reinaba en su boca, desde hacía ya un mes, de estar viviendo en esta nueva... ¿Dimensión?

—Esto es injusto… ¿Por qué tengo que recibir clases sobre Jutsus? —pregunto una cansada Kushina, recostándose en el Sofá y haciendo una pataleta, que dejo a Naruto, Mikoto y Ritsuko con una gota de pena ajena, cayendo por sus cabezas, Kushina estaba comportándose, según su edad: Una niña de **13** años. Naruto camino hasta ella, si no la detenían, no dejaría de lloriquear… algo que ya había pasado, en otras ocasiones ¡POR EXACTAMENTE EL MISMO MOTIVO!

Naruto se arrodillo ante ella y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, a lo cual la pelirroja subió la mirada. El rubio-pelirrojo le sonreía.

—Cálmate. No sacaras nada bueno, llorando y estresándote, Kushina-Chan —dijo el rubio sonriente. Sonrojando a las damas de la casa, por no contar que a Mikoto y Ritsuko les paso un escalofrió por su espalda.

—Creo que has olvidado, que sigo siendo tu Okasan, aunque tenga **13** años, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kushina más calmada, dándole espacio en el sofá y charlando con el rubio, de una forma y usando un tono como si fueran amigos.

Esto tenía a Mikoto y Ritsuko estresadas o más bien, nerviosas: Ya no eran Madre e hijo. Se volvían más bien amigos o incluso hermanos.

—Si no deseas ver clases y dices que son una pérdida de tiempo… ¿No sería más fácil, enviar un **Kage Bushin**? —pregunto Ritsuko, quien parecía ser ahora la madre.

— ¡Buena idea, Ritsuko-Chan! —dijo una sonriente Kushina, quien definitivamente, parecía ser solo una niña.

— _Su humor… cambia muy rápido_ —pensaron Naruto y Mikoto, con una gota resbalando nuevamente por sus cabezas.

Naruto siguió a Ritsuko hasta la cocina y le ayudo a preparar el almuerzo, algo que acostumbraba a hacer en su otra vida, cuando Kushina era su Okasan.

Era… era extraño, como si algo les impidiera, tratarse como madre e hijo ¿Quizás sería porque ellas rejuvenecieron?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión de la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Y se volvió a repetir, el mismo ritual que tenían, desde hacía ya un mes: Tras la cena, Naruto y Kushina se despedían amistosamente de Mikoto y Ritsuko. Y se pasaban el resto de la noche, en la biblioteca, donde estudiaban Fuinjutsu y teorías de Jutsus.

Luego, salían al patio donde: Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Naoko, Ritsuko y Mayu; acostumbraban a practicar Jutsus y al final, más o menos a las **22:00** ; se iban a dormir y al día siguiente, a las **9:00** tenían que estar nuevamente en la academia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llego el fin de semana.

El día sábado; Naruto invito a Kushina a una cita y ver una película, que la pelirroja quisiera ver. Lo hacía principalmente, para que Kushina se relajara y disfrutara de su nueva vida y entendiera que era un nuevo inicio. Fueron a ver _**"Dōro no Yuki no Hime" (La Travesía de la Princesa de Nieve)**_

La pareja Uzumaki se llevó una gran sorpresa: La actriz era Koyuki Kazahana, la Damiyo de Yuki no Kuni, a quien Naruto había ayudado, en su vida anterior.

Luego volvieron a casa y cada uno se fue a dormir.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día domingo, Naruto invito a Mikoto a almorzar en un restaurante ostentoso y ambos revelaron su preocupación por Itachi y Sasuke, los primos de Naruto.

No fue el mejor día de su nueva vida.

El día lunes, se repitió el ritual de ir a la academia a aprender lo necesario, para su vida Shinobi.

Justamente Naruto cayó en la cuenta de algo: Si en la academia les enseñaban Jutsus básicos, Fuinjutsu, control de Chakra e inclusive habían Senseis, según la naturaleza de Chakra, de los alumnos ¿Para que servirían los Jōnin Sensei? ¿Había Jōnin Sensei en Uzushio, o los Jōnin solo eran guerreros?

Ante la falta de un Sensei para un grupo y una educación personalizada, los grupos, se armaban por los propios Genin y uno de ellos tomaba el liderazgo.

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, esto… esta sí que era una nueva vida.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Danzo, Homura y Koharu. Miraron a las milicias ANBU, frente a ellos.**

 **¿La misión?: Destruir Uzushio, apoderarse de las Bijus y tomar control del Mundo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las minas fueron divertidas. Que se joda todo el mundo. Pongan lo que quieran y seguimos escribiendo como siempre, tomando los comentarios positivos y viéndole lo positivo... a lo negativo.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC, que obviamente serán necesarios, puesto que solo se conocen uno miembros del Clan Uzumaki: Mito, Kushina, Nagato, Karin y Naruto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::**

 **3**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre de la Uzukage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Equipo **Alfa** , reportándose —exclamaron al mismo tiempo: Naruto, Mikoto, Kushina y Ritsuko.

— **Hola equipo Alfa (Equipo 1)** —dijo una calmada Shinigami — **Su misión, es salvar al equipo Zeta (Equipo 6)… acaba de ser secuestrado por Kumo, desgraciadamente, planean extraer material genético Uzumaki. ¡Salven al equipo Zeta!**

— ¡Hai, Uzukage-Sama! —exclamaron las Kunoichis y el Shinobi, desapareciendo en un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Laboratorios de NE… En Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Nidaime Hokage: Senju Tobirama, había nombrado como Sandaime a Sarutobi Hiruzen y había pedido a Shimura Danzo, comandar NE.

Desgraciadamente, NE, paso de ser una organización ANBU, que protegía a Konoha desde las sombras, a ser una creadora de humanos sin sentimientos. Más bien, eran marionetas, que cometían asesinatos a personas con capital y poder, Danzo pensaba que dichas muertes beneficiarían a Konoha.

Sus ANBUS, se encontraban ahora mismo, alrededor del equipo Zeta. Extrayendo material genético, que pronto enviarían a Konoha, para fortalecer sus tropas y a su líder.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Entrada a la Base de NE; en Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Es hora de poder a prueba el Kekkei Genkai que Shinigami-Sama, me obsequio hace_ _ **2**_ _días_ —pensó el rubio antes de sonrojarse al recordar _la forma_ en la que se lo había obsequiado — **¡Shikotsumyaku: Tsubaki no Mai! (Pulso Hueso Muerto: Danza de Camelia)** —Las damas vieron con un claro rostro de asco, como el humero (hueso del brazo) salía y Naruto lo empuñaba con su otra mano, para luego lanzarse contra los Shinobis que protegían la entrada a la base, decapitándolos, volvió a dejar el hueso en su lugar y junto a las damas se infiltraron en la base. Para su sorpresa, eran únicamente ANBUS y una carpa medida —Recuerden... tenemos que salvar a los miembros del equipo Zeta.

— **¡Katon: Bara Hi no Dansu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu de Baile de la Rosa de Fuego)** —exclamo Mikoto, lanzando 5 grandes bolas de fuego que extrañamente realizaban piruetas, mataron a 3 escuadrones ANBU de 20 miembros cada uno y explotaron muy cerca de la carpa médica.

— ¡Mikoto-Chan! —Exclamo Naruto viendo el accionar de la Uchiha —Tenemos que sacarlos ILESOS o en todo caso, sin tantas heridas.

—Perdóname —dijo Mikoto sonriente.

— ¡Fūton: Kaze no Ken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Espada de Viento) —exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, rodeando sus manos con viento y matando a los ANBUS que se aproximaban a ellos.

Caminaron hasta la carpa y los **3** miembros parecían estar bien. Parecía ser que los habían alimentado, pero claramente, habían sido objeto de experimentos o algo similar.

—Arigato… por salvarnos, Naruto-Sama —dijo Una joven con cabello rojo carmesí que llega hasta los muslos, con una hebra de cabello que sobresalía en la parte superior, piel clara y ojos azules. Vestía con una camisa manga larga blanca, un listón negro en el cuello llevada debajo de una capa negra y con un corsé negro de botones, una falda de color magenta con detalles en blanco, zapatos de vestir marrones y largas calcetas blancas —Soy Uzumaki Rias, para servirle.

—Uzumaki Naruto —contesto el chico de cabello dorado —Ellas son: Uzumaki Kushina, Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko y…

—Uzumaki Mikoto —contesto la peli azul, rápidamente.

—Soy Uzumaki Moka —dijo la chica de cabello rosa suelto y largo (recordándole a Sakura) que le llega hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran verde claro —Lo que ocurre, es que Okasan nació con el cabello rosa y Otosan con los ojos verdes —explico él porque, genéticamente no se parecía tanto a otros miembros del Clan Uzumaki.

—Desgraciadamente… —inicio Rias, mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos —Nuestro compañero: Zero-Kun, murió a causa de los implantes, ya que su cuerpo los rechazo —Todos guardaron algunos minutos de silencio, por la muerte de Uzumaki Zero.

Un ANBU de NE malherido, se puso de pie y tomo a Mikoto como rehén.

— ¡No! ¡No lo harás! —Exclamo un enfadado Naruto, al ver como tomaban como rehén a Mikoto— **¡Fuinjutsu: Ju-Ichi Rei o Fūin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello de Once Espíritus)** —La mano de Naruto se rodeó por un "viento carmesí" el cual lanzo contra el ANBU, que fue envuelto en un tornado carmesí, liberando a Mikoto —Andando… eso es algo que ninguno deseara ver.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio**

 **:::::::::::**

—Arigato por protegerme… Naruto-Kun —dijo Mikoto sonrojada, antes de que su mente la abandonara y besara a su sobrino. Para enojo (y celos) de Kushina.

— _¿Sera…?_ —Se preguntó Kushina, marchándose a su habitación, sentándose en su cama y atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho— _¿Sera adecuado decirle a Naruto-Kun, que me estoy enamorando de él?_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Mansión del Bouke, Hyuga; Reunión Bouke y Souke.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Nosotros el Clan Hyuga! —Decía Himitsu (Padre de Hiashi y Hizashi) — ¡Fuimos, somos y seremos, siempre un Clan temido y respetado…!

— ¡SI! —dijeron los demás.

— ¡Y ahora, estamos aislados del resto de Konoha! —Decía Himitsu — ¡Volverán a temernos! ¡Volverán a respetarnos!

— ¡SI! —dijeron los demás aún más eufóricos.

— ¡Atacaremos el corazón de Hi no Kuni! —Decía Himitsu.

— ¡SI! —Decían los Hyuga.

— ¡Atacaremos el corazón de Mizu no Kuni! —Decía Himitsu.

— ¡SI! —Decían los Hyuga aún más enardecidos.

— ¡Atacaremos el corazón de Kaze no Kuni! —Decía Himitsu.

— ¡SI! —Gritaban ya poniéndose de pie sobre las mesas.

— ¡Atacaremos el corazón de Tsuchi no Kuni! —Decía Himitsu.

— ¡SI! —Decían extasiados.

— ¡Atacaremos el corazón de Kaminari no Kuni! —Decía Himitsu.

— ¡Tomaremos el control de todo! —Dijeron al tiempo, apoyando incondicionalmente a Himitsu.


	4. No hay lazos

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las minas fueron divertidas. Que se joda todo el mundo. Pongan lo que quieran y seguimos escribiendo como siempre, tomando los comentarios positivos y viéndole lo positivo... a lo negativo.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC, que obviamente serán necesarios, puesto que solo se conocen uno miembros del Clan Uzumaki: Mito, Kushina, Nagato, Karin y Naruto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

" **No hay lazos"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina y Mikoto, estaban en el Porche de la casa, que Shinigami les había regalado, ambas observaban como Naruto entrenaba con las **10** Bijus, al mismo tiempo y como resistía perfectamente la batalla.

Aunque los pensamientos de ambas damas, no estaban precisamente en la increíble batalla, que desarrollaba su hijo/sobrino/ ¿novio?

—Y… eso es lo que me pasa —término de narrar Kushina. Ahora que era más joven, ella había cambiado su vestimenta y forma física: Cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo y vestía con una camisa de tirillas blanca y un pantalón cortó azul. A causa del gran calor de ese día.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —pregunto Mikoto quien vestía… con un estilo Gótico: Un Corset negro y un pantalón entubado negro. Su cabello azul seguía estando largo y con sus ojos grises miraba a su amiga, intentando darle apoyo —Solo… dile lo que sientes por él.

— ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA! —Grito enfurecida… nerviosa en realidad, la Uzumaki tomando violentamente a la Uchiha y agitándola — ¡SI LE DIGO A NARUTO QUE LO AMO, EL SE ALEJARA DE MI!

— ¡SUELTAME, POR UN DEMONIO! —Grito Mikoto soltándose de la exagerada pelirroja —Solo díselo… escúchame. He visto, como te mira en todo este tiempo de nuestra nueva vida… ya no eres su madre —Kushina agacho la mirada y suspiro derrotada, su amiga había tocado directo en la llaga de la pelirroja— Ahora eres una chica de su edad.

— _¿Y Minato-Kun?_ —pregunto Kushina con un hilillo de voz. Mikoto agacho su cabeza, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Soltó a la Uzumaki y miro hacia el frente, para luego bajar su mirada.

—Te… te contare un secreto ¡y espero!... que no se lo cuentes a nadie más; creo que las únicas que lo saben, seriamos: Ritsuko y yo —dijo Mikoto y Kushina volvió la mirada. Mikoto tomo aire, para hablar de golpe, el corazón de Mikoto le latía a **200** por segundo, claramente era un secreto muy fuerte — ¡Creo que soy lesbiana y te deseo!

— ¡MIKOTO! —Grito una horrorizada Kushina; pero Mikoto comenzó a reír, demostrando que era una broma— ¡MIKOTO! —Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez, intentando que la peli azul, le contara la verdad.

—Es definitivo, solo nosotras lo hemos notado —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, tomo a su amiga de los hombros, le sonrió; poniendo a la Uzumaki aún más nerviosa —Naruto… siempre ¡Desde nuestra vida anterior!... ah estado enamorado de ti. Se enamoró de Ritsuko, porque eran mejores amigos y por todas las aventuras que habían tenido. Pero también, porque ella era pelirroja. Ritsuko es lo más cercano que ha tenido Naruto, o más bien, ella era además de ser su novia, una pantalla para Naruto, mostrándole lo que jamás podría tener —Coloco una mano en la mejilla de la sorprendida pelirroja — ¡A TI! A la mujer con la cual psicológicamente, engaño mil veces a Ritsuko —Kushina no decía nada... sencillamente, no podía —En sueños él te deseo, en sueños él te abrazo, te amo y te hizo el amor… porque no podía tenerte física y carnalmente. Además, por no contar el rechazo que aquello supondría y que amabas a Minato. Asi como él llego a amar a Sakura y me llego a amar a mí —Kushina no decía nada, solo trago saliva —Si deseas ser feliz y no te crees capaz de buscar a Minato, busca al único hombre, que siempre te apoyara y que nunca, te será infiel. Porque su corazón es tan grande, como para amarnos a las **3**.

— _Arigato_ —consiguió susurrar Kushina, con la mirada baja. Mikoto le sonrió.

— ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? —pregunto Mikoto aun sonriéndole.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto Kushina. Al parecer, era la palabra que reinaba en sus labios esa tarde.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Mikoto —En un libro de Okasan, que leí, cuando era niña… Decía que a los hombres se les conquista por medio del estómago… asi conquiste yo a Fugaku y no me niegues que conquistaste del mismo modo a Minato.

—Minato-Kun, se la pasaba recordándome lo hermoso que era mi cabello —dijo Kushina, quien decidio olvidarse del rubio Yondaime y dejar que el _otro_ rubio, ocupara su lugar —Entonces... ¿Le preparamos entre ambas, una cena romántica a Naruto-Kun, para ver si tenemos suerte? —pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa y ambas se soltaron a reír.

—Creo que Itachi-Kun y Sasuke-Kun, ya tienen un nuevo padre —dijo Mikoto burlona.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Kushina sonriente —Siempre quise tener una niña… había pensado en el nombre Naruko, antes de que Naruto-Kun naciera y Obito estuviera a punto de echarlo todo por la borda —menciono recordando, como casi muere en su vida anterior, el día del nacimiento de Naruto.

—Pues… ahora Obito no existe y Sasuke-Chan, no será corrompido por él —dijo Mikoto.

—Si sigues insinuando el que Naruto te de un hijo, te dormiré y cuando despiertes, te habré sacado las trompas de Falopio —amenazo firme (y celosamente) Kushina.

—Relájate un poquito —pidió Mikoto, quien en verdad temía por su vida —Primero creo que se acercara a esa chica "Moka" del equipo Zeta —Mikoto sonrió, al ver como Kushina retorcía sus tobillos de los celos; ella era claramente la mejor, para evitar que sus celos la domaran, cuando veía a Naruto salir con: Ritsuko, Naoko y su suegra Mayu.

— ¿¡Porque diablos le tienen que gustar, las chicas de pelo teñido!? —Exploto Kushina, gracias a sus hormonas adolecentes, solo para ser torturada con las risas de su interlocutora— ¡Primero Sakura y ahora Moka! —Naruto, Ritsuko y Mayu regresaron a la casa, luego de haber destruido el antejardín, por medio del "entrenamiento".

—Ya volví mis amores —dijo el rubio en broma _(creo)_. Mikoto sonrió y Kushina se sonrojo y le paso un escalofrió por la espalda — ¡Hum! Huele riquísimo.

— **Cualquier cosa es mejor, que comer gusanos en el monte Myōboku ¿verdad?** —pregunto una sonriente Mayu.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, Okasan? —pregunto Ritsuko mirando curiosa a su Okasan.

— **Cariño, ¿debo de recordarte que mi nombre original era Shinku?** —Pregunto Mayu, recalcando su afinidad divina — **Aun estando encerrada en el Gedo Mazo, tenía la habilidad de la visión omnipresente.** —De repente, la vista de Naruto se volvió fría y sombría, antes de que liberara una pequeña porción de Chakra y sus ojos adquirieran el Sharinnegan. Pero pronto se calmó, aun sin desactivar el Dojutsu más poderoso del mundo.

—Eso me recuerda… tengo que buscar a Obito y detenerlo, antes de que sea una amenaza para todos —dijo Naruto sombríamente, antes de hacer uso del camino Ashura y que su mano se transformara en un lanzacohetes.

— **¡Quieto allí, antihéroe!** —Le detuvo Mayu con una sonrisa y una mano en el hombro— **¿A dónde planeas ir a buscarlo? Además… según mis cálculos y la información que he podido recaudar, estamos en el pasado. No sé cuánto exactamente, pero posiblemente, en estos momentos, los 11 de Konoha sean los padres de ustedes, que lucharon en la guerra contra Madara es decir: Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume, Shino, Hiashi, y Minato. Son solo adolecentes. Por lo cual, Obito aún no ha nacido. Recuerda que él era un Genin de 11 años, cuando ocurrió su supuesta muerte en el puente Kannabi** —Eso y los argumentos (sonrisas) de la pareja pelirroja y la Uchiha, le detuvieron.

Todos entraron en la casa y almorzaron en familia y por medio de señas, Mikoto consiguió que su mejor amiga, se quedara a solas con su sobrino **(Es decir, que Naruto y Kushina se quedaran solos)**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina le pregunto cómo había estado la misión.

Él dijo que bien, pero que fueron emboscados por Ǽ y Bee; Naruto tuvo un escalofrió al recordar LO QUE VIO. En un principio no pensaba que fueran realmente el Yondaime Raikage y Bee, pero cuando vio a Ǽ usando el Lariat, confirmo que si era ella... eso fue… extraño.

La charla continuo, al lado de la chimenea. Kushina le dijo que había mejorado algunos **Fūinjutsu** y Jutsus **Suiton**.

Eso les hizo irse por el lado de las clases, cosa que Kushina no quiso.

— _¿Por qué diablos yo, Uzumaki Kushina, una Kunoichi experta en seducción, no puedo decirle mis sentimientos a mi…?_ —Se preguntó enfadada la Uzumaki y allí mismo encontró la respuesta.

— _¡Por eso mismo tonta!_ —Le increpo su Inner — _Porque él es TU hijo es_ _ **TU**_ _hijo._ —Naruto vio como la pelirroja se ponía triste, asi que se acercó a ella.

—Kushina-Chan —dijo Naruto— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si me siento bien —dijo ella bajando la mirada, pero Naruto le puso una mano en su mejilla, haciéndole levantar la mirada, solo para encontrar al rubio colocando su cabeza en su frente, como solía hacer cuando Naruto, era un niño. Kushina reunió valor de donde no tenía —Por favor… perdóname… Naruto-Kun —"pensó" Kushina.

—Perdóname tu a mí, Kushina-Chan —pidió Naruto, haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, pero los abrió un más cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Ocultas tras un muro, Mikoto, Ritsuko y Mayu festejaban mudas; el siguiente pasó en la relación de Madre e Hijo. ¡NO!... ya no. En la relación de Naruto y Kushina. Pero todo el ambiente se fue al estanco, cuando Ritsuko chillo de la felicidad y ambos se separaron al volver a poner los pies en la tierra y notar que tenían espectadores.

—Tenías razón Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Kushina, tomando al rubio por su chaqueta y acercándolo a sus labios —Naruto-Kun es muy bueno besando —Lo acercó aún más a sus labios y sonrió, para mirar de reojo y triunfadora a Mikoto quien ahora se ponía celosa —Mikoto-Chan, no te molestaría si cambian su cita de mañana para el martes ¿verdad?... perfecto, gracias, Mikoto-Chan —Ahora era Mikoto quien se ponía celosa, mientras que Kushina besada apasionadamente a Naruto y se reía a costillas de Mikoto.

 **La venganza, siempre es dulce.**


	5. La leyenda de los 4 Senin

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este capítulo es el punto de quiebre del fic.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los 4… ¡Senin!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión de la familia** **Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Daitotsuba! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —exclamaron Naruto y Hikari al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que un par de olas de viento, chocaran la una, contra la otra.

—Nada mal… mi lindo Naruto-Kun —dijo Hikari.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dentro de la casa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mayu, Naoko, Saori y Kaede. Hacían todo lo posible, para evitar que Kushina y Ritsuko, mataran a Hikari, por estar insinuándosele a Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Continuando con el entrenamiento**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!** **(E. Viento: Gran Tormenta Cortante de Arena Infinita)** —exclamo Hikari, lanzando **Fūton y arena** desde su cuerpo. Tal y como haría Tobirama, en el caso del **Suiton**. Se creó una gran tormenta de arena, que fue contra Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō!** **(Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal de aire violento)** —exclamo Fuka, creando un vendaban descomunal.

— ¡Espero que esto funcione! —Menciono Naruto, realizando sellos — **¡Chidory Nagashi! (Corriente del Millar de Aves)** —El cuerpo de Naruto se rodeó de rayos, que dispersaron e inutilizaron los Jutsus Fūton —Muy bien, es mi turno... **¡Raiton:** **Kangoku Kaiten-Kyū-sen! (E. Rayo: Prisión de Esfera de Rayos Giratoria)** —exclamo Naruto creando una pareja de Raiton: Rasengan y lanzándolos contra Hikari y Fuka.

— **¡Fūton: Arashi no Uta no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Canción de Vendaval)** —Exclamaron Hikari y Fuka, lanzando sus mejores Jutsus **Fūton** , pero estos fueron sencillamente inutilizados y ellas encerradas en la prisión de rayos — ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!

— ¿Les gusta? —pregunto el rubio sonriente y cancelando el Jutsu, por consecuencia liberándolas —Se llama "Kangoku Kaiten-Kyū-sen"… inspirada en el Rasengan, solo que usando **Raiton** , en lugar del **Fūton** o en lugar de ser, solo Chakra.

— **Naruto-San** —dijo una voz detrás del joven. Frente a él había un hombre de cabello rizado de color rubio cenizo, pálido, ojos azules tan fríos como el propio polo y vestía con una túnica negra.

— ¡Azrael! —hablo Mayu, reconociendo a uno de los más fieles sirvientes de Shinigami.

— **Naruto-San. Konoha está perdiendo la batalla en Amegakure, contra Hanzo la Salamandra** —hablo Azrael — **Shinigami-Sama, ordena, que usted vaya al campo de batalla y ayude a que los Senin ganen.**

—Entendido —dijo Naruto, antes de hacer uso del **Hiraishin** y partir hacia el campo de batalla.

— **¡Naruto!** —grito Ritsuko, al ver como el cabeza hueca de su novio, partía al campo de batalla, asi, nada más.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko alcanzo a Naruto, ya en Amegakure y lo que encontraron, los dejo de piedra. Allí estaba el legendario líder de Ame: Hanzo la Salamandra y a su lado estaba Kakuzu.

Frente a ambos, estaban: Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru. Los **3** … muy cansados.

—No… no creo… poder, seguir adelante —dijo Jiraiya.

— _¡Rayos!_ —pensó Naruto, al ver a los legendarios Senin casi derrotados.

— **¡Katon: Kibaku Enjin! (Elemento Fuego: Formación del Estallido de la Llama)** —exclamo Hanzo, revelando que los **3** Shinobis de Konoha, se paraban sobre sellos explosivos. Los sellos de su alrededor comenzaron a explotar.

— **¡Suiton:** **Kawa no Kyūsokuna no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Rápido del Rio)** —exclamo Naruto, interviniendo y cambiando a grandes rasgos el pasado. Pero… había algo aún más extraño e inquietante — _Según las historias de Ero-Senin... ellos tendrían unos_ _ **23**_ _años, cuando ocurrió esta guerra, pero, aquí parecen tener_ _ **16**_ _o_ _ **17**_ _. En otras palabras, tenemos la misma edad ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunto Hanzo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto —dijo el rubio— ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Lo estamos gracias a ti… muchacho —dijo Orochimaru sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

—Somos cuatro contra uno —dijo Jiraiya.

—Eso no cambia nada —dijo Hanzo, realizando sellos — **¡Katon:** **Hageshī honō no Ryū Kōgeki! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ataque Extenuante de Dragones de Fuego)** —exclamo Hanzo lanzando un Jutsu de gran poder.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Sōdaina Kaimetsu-Tekina Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Magnifico Tornado Devastador de Viento)** —El propio Chakra de Naruto, genero un tornado, que arrastro el oxígeno, por pocos minutos e impidió que el Jutsu de Hanzo les lastimara.

— ¡Nada mal! —Exclamo Hanzo — **¡Ninpō: Doku Hai no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Veneno de Ceniza)** —rugió Hanzo

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —exclamo Tsunade golpeando el suelo, todo se cubrió por una nube de ceniza/veneno y por el Kuchiyose, al despejarse, los **4** se vieron rodeados por el Chakra curativo de Katsuyu.

—Nada mal… O… Tsunade-San —dijo Naruto sonriente y Tsunade se sonrojo.

—Arigato… Naruto-San —dijo Tsunade sonriente.

—Muy bien Jiraiya, es nuestro turno —dijo Orochimaru y Jiraiya sonrió, ambos y Naruto, realizaron sellos de manos.

—Solo estoy comenzando —dijo Hanzo — **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yin!** —Hanzo quedo sobre una Salamandra.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Orochimaru apareció sobre **Manda** , Jiraiya sobre **Bunta** , Tsunade sobre una extensión de **Katsuyu** y Naruto sobre **Nana-Ken** (Una Kitsune de **3** colas, parecida a un dálmata)

— ¡Manda: Atacaremos, en compañía de Jiraiya-Baka y Naruto-San! —dijo Orochimaru.

— **¡Yin!** —Rugió Manda al ver la salamandra — **Bunta y… ¡Nana-Ken!**

— ¡Katsuyu: Nosotras nos mantendremos atrás, para estar preparadas, por si ellos necesitan algo! —ordeno Tsunade.

— **¡Hai, Tsunade-Sama!** —contesto Katsuyu

—Nana-Ken-Sama… atacaremos junto con Bunta y Manda —dijo Naruto.

— **Por supuesto, Naruto-Sama** —dijo Nana-Ken — **Y ya le he dicho, que usted es el líder, no yo.**

Manda atrapo la Salamandra Yin.

— ¡¿Eres estúpido, Manda?! —pregunto Yin, antes de encenderse en fuego y que Manda le soltara, no sin antes arrojarle veneno, junto al acido de Katsuyu.

— ¡Comete esto! —exclamo Gamabunta, enterrándole su TanTo en la cabeza a Yin.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, Gamabunta! —Rugió Nana-Ken— **¡Kuīn Kitsune no hōkō! (Rugido de la Reina Zorra)** —Nana-Ken expulso un poderoso Jutsu Fūton desde su boca, golpeando a Yin y de paso a Hanzo.

Luego siguió una larga contienda de **Taijutsu** contra los **Mizu Bushin** de Hanzo.

—Lo… lo han hecho bien… —dijo Hanzo respirando pesado y apoyándose en un pie, frente a los 4 Shinobis — ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Orochimaru —Contesto el Hebi no Tensai (Genio serpiente).

—Jiraiya —Respondió el Ero-Gama (Sapo Pervertido).

—Tsunade —Contesto confundida la Suragu Hime (Princesa Babosa).

—Naruto —Respondió el joven Crononauta.

Hanzo se sacó su máscara y realizo sellos de manos. Naruto ya tenía listo un Fuinjutsu.

—Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto… yo los nombro los Shi Senin (Los Cuatro Ermitaños) —dijo Hanzo —Han luchado contra mí y han resultado victoriosos, apoyándose entre ustedes… cubriendo sus debilidades unos a otros y potencializando su confianza y espíritu de lucha. Miren a su alrededor —Asi lo hicieron —Los demás que han caído en esta guerra, han caído, simple y llanamente… porque han luchado por y para ellos. Lucharon por protegerse a sí mismos y por su propia gloria. Ustedes en cambio… lucharon por proteger Konoha y Uzushio —El cuerpo de Hanzo desapareció, transformándose en vapor.

—Arigato por salvarnos, Naruto-San —dijo Jiraiya sonriente y dándole un apretón de manos.

—De no ser por ti, ahora mismo estaríamos muertos —dijo Orochimaru sonriendo —Andando chicos… tenemos una gran historia que contarle a Sarutobi-Sensei.

—Nos salvaste y te debemos la vida —dijo Tsunade, besando al rubio —Perdona si el obsequio es tan poco… por todo lo magnifico que has hecho por Konoha y Uzushio el día de hoy.

—No te preocupes O… Tsunade-San —dijo Naruto sonriente y besándola. Le giño el ojo y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una Kitsune de Kushina, volvió a Uzushio, sabiendo que su nuevo contratista, estaría en problemas, cuando llegara a la aldea.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha: Distrito Hyuga**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué…? —Pregunto un adolecente: Hiashi poniéndose de pie y viendo al hombre enmascarado.

— ¿¡Quién eres tú y porque has masacrado a todo el clan!? —pregunto Neji apretando los dientes.

Frente a ellos, había un hombre vistiendo el Yukata del Clan Hyuga y llevaba una máscara blanca con el símbolo del Clan Hyuga en la frente.

—Me conoces muy bien… Gaki —dijo el asesino, antes de lanzar su Katana contra Hiashi asesinándolo en el acto. El Shinobi se sacó su máscara, perturbando a Neji.

—Es… es imposible… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes ser tú, el asesino? —pregunto un perturbado Neji.

—Eso no importa —Volvió a acomodar su máscara y alargo su mano, en la cual se mostraba un Fuinjutsu. El Fuinjutsu se ilumino con una luz naranja y esa misma luz… envolvió a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji. Haciéndoles crecer en estatura, pero también haciéndoles madurar psicológicamente, a una velocidad alarmante —Mi brazo… se comienza a pudrir… tendré que hacerle una visita a "él" —El Hyuga desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **:::**

 **6**

 **:::**

 _ **Tras un ligero encuentro entre los Shinobis, lograr vencer a Hanzo y por consecuencia… acabar con su reino del terror. Los 4 Sen'nin, encontraron a 3 huérfanos: Nagato, Yahiko y Konan.**_

 _ **Ahora que Amegakure estaba en paz. Los 4 decidieron entrenar a estos chicos y ayudarles a prosperar y que ellos mismos hicieran creer a Amegakure, en una paz que duraría muchos años.**_

 _ **Tras pasar 3 meses en Ame y ver como las cosas seguían su curso, los 4 Shinobis se despidieron y tomaron su camino: Naruto a Uzushio y Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru a Konoha.**_

— _ **Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Tsunade sonriente —Esto es de mí parte —Le dio un beso al rubio y una tela en su mano —Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru se alejaron entre la bruma. Naruto el obsequio de Tsunade y se sonrojo.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reunión en plazoleta de Uzushio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los Uzumaki, se reunieron ante la mirada de la Uzukage.

— **Azrael, acaba de recoger, las almas de los miembros del Clan Hyuga… ¡Souke y Bouke, fueron extintos en tan solo una noche!** —dijo Shinigami fríamente, pero nadie dijo nada. Solo observaban a Shinigami — **Es todo… pueden marcharse** —Nadie dijo nada, solo acataron la orden. Todos… menos un Shinobi.

—Shinigami-Sama. Usted dijo… que nada ocurriría igual **2** veces —dijo Naruto, intentando ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, no deseaba molestar a la Kami.

— **Si… eso fue lo dije ¿A qué viene ahora?** —pregunto Shinigami.

—Al hecho de que soy el Kitsune no Senin y al hecho de que los Hyuga hayan sido exterminados… en lugar de los Uchiha —contesto Naruto.

— **Aun asi… debes de saber, que no fui yo quien orquesto esto, si es por ello que te sientes sobrecogido** —dijo Shinigami.

—No. No me siento sobrecogido —dijo Naruto seriamente.

— **No parecen importarte Hinata, Neji o Hanabi** —dijo Shinigami— **¿Se debe a que otras mujeres mandan en tu corazón?**

—Se debe a que los Uchiha no han desaparecido y un Clan, dueño de un Dojutsu, tenía que pagar el precio —Contesto Naruto —Y solo existen **4** Dojutsu: **Byakugan** , **Sharingan** , **Rinnegan** y **Sharinnegan**. De los **4** … Konoha tiene **2**.

— **Sabes que fue Danzo quien orquesto la… la caída de los Uchiha y sabes que fue él, quien orquesto también la caída Hyuga, en esta oportunidad** —dijo Shinigami. Naruto asintió.

—Tenías razón Shinigami: Nada pasa igual dos veces —dijo Naruto, antes de recordar algo— _¡Rayos, mi cita con Ritsuko!_ —Naruto desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina del Hokage; Reunión del Consejo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿¡Dicen que un solo Hyuga, destruyo a su propio clan!? —pregunto un civil y Hinata asintió.

—Su nombre es Hyuga Toneri —Contesto Neji —Él hizo uso de algún Jutsu y nos volvió adultos... supongo que fue, para poder tomar los escaños en el consejo. Pero no estoy seguro, de absolutamente nada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro punto de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Oye, Tsunade-Neechan —Llamo Nawaki— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo… sí, estoy bien —dijo Tsunade, recuperando la compostura —Muy bien… ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por un día, vamos a casa —Nawaki camino hasta su hermana, pero al estar cerca de ella; Tsunade le lanzo una patada.

Nawaki se agacho a tiempo.

— ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA, VIEJA BRUJA!? —Pregunto un histérico Nawaki— ¡CASI ME MATAS!

—Vieja… ¿Bruja? —Pensó Tsunade, antes de ponerse seria— **¡Raiton: Kaminari Kyū! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Esfera de Rayo)** —Tsunade le lanzo a su hermanito, una esfera de rayos.

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Danzo estaba anestesiado y su lado, el Nukenin Yakushi Kabuto, colocaba células de Hashirama en su brazo derecho y después implantaba una decena de Byakugan.

— _Muy bien… ahora, solo tendré que esperar a que despierte y ya tendrá el_ _ **"Hachiman"**_ —Pensó Kabuto, observando al viejo halcón de guerra dormido y sonrió para sí mismo — _Si compruebo que el_ _ **"Hachiman"**_ _puede llevarse a cabo con las células de Hashirama y_ _ **10**_ _Byakugan… podré repetir la operación, pero con las células de Madara… El_ _ **Mangekyō Sharingan**_ _da paso a los Jutsus:_ _ **Amaterasu**_ _,_ _ **Tsukuyomi**_ _,_ _ **Susanoo**_ _,_ _ **Izanami**_ _e_ _ **Izanagi**_ _. Si esto funciona, podremos implantar el Byakugan en un centenar de ANBUS de NE y hacerles usar el Jutsu_ _ **Hachiman**_ _… el Jutsu de la guerra._

 **:::::::::::**

 **Uzushio**

 **:::::::::::**

—Fue una linda tarde… ¿Verdad Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Kushina y Naruto asintió. Por las calles de la aldea, caminaban: Naruto, Ritsuko y Kushina. Volvían de un entrenamiento, para manifestar las armas de Chakra y luego pasaron por un helado.

Aunque la mente de Naruto no estaba precisamente en las diosas pelirrojas que llevaba tomabas en sus brazos. Sino, en las nefastas o quizás similares situaciones, que se presentaría ante la masacre Hyuga. Es decir: Si Sasuke se había vuelto un Emo, con deseos de venganza… ¿Neji podría hacer lo mismo?

— ¿Desean hacer algo más, antes de volver a casa? —pregunto Naruto y ambas damas se detuvieron, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, en ese instante, Naruto supo que había escogido las palabras equivocadas.

— **Fuinjutsu: Midori no Sekai ni Dasshutsu no Jutsu (Jutsu de Sello: Jutsu Escape al Mundo Verde)** —exclamo Kushina, antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo más.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Midori no Sekai**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Lemon**

El Midori no Sekai (Mundo Verde) era una complicada dimensión, creada por la propia Kushina, haciendo uso de un Fuinjutsu.

La pareja de Kunoichis y el Shinobi, cayeron sobre un mundo literalmente de color verde y… por algún motivo el suelo parecía estar hecho de almohadas.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, ya estaba desnudo, Ritsuko sobre él y Kushina besándolo.

—Chicas… ¿Están seguras de que esto es lo que quieren? —pregunto Naruto.

— ¿Y tú no quieres, cariño? —pregunto Kushina besándolo.

—No dije eso —dijo correspondiendo el beso, para después tomar de las caderas a Ritsuko y entrar en ella por completo; Ritsuko pareció ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

—Por esto… te amo —dijo Ritsuko antes de salir de su novio, tomar delicadamente a su suegra de una mano e invitarle a "tomar leche"

Cuando Kushina vio la herramienta de su novio, se quedó estática del pánico. Ritsuko le lamio la oreja y le ínsito a lamer el miembro de su novio, lo cual hizo.

Naruto tenía ante él, una parte importante de la anatomía de su hermosa florecita (Kushina)… Asi que sin hacerse de rogar, comenzó a lamer, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Pero Ritsuko le hizo detenerse y lamerla a ella, mientras que Ritsuko lamia Kushina.

Luego de disfrutar unas **3** horas, Kushina rompió el Jutsu y un portal apareció, al atravesarlo…

 **Fin del Lemon**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de la Mansión Uzumaki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La pareja pelirroja y el rubio, aparecieron en la sala de la mansión, donde estaba Mikoto con mala cara.

— ¡¿Usaste el Midori no Sekai y no me invitaste, Kushina?! —pregunto Mikoto enfadada.

— ¿Cómo lo…?—pregunto una sorprendida Kushina, pero entonces vieron que Shinigami estaba junto a la celosa Uchiha — ¿Shinigami-Sama? —El cabello de Kushina se movía por sí solo, lo cual intimido incluso a la propia Shi no Megami.

—Naruto-Kun, Ritsuko-Chan, Kushina-Chan, Mikoto-Chan… no deseo que esto lo tomen como una orden, sino como un consejo —Pidió Shinigami —Quiero que revivían los Clanes Uzumaki, Ōtsutsuki y Uchiha. Quiero que guíen a sus hijos por el buen camino y eviten que la historia de Rikudo se vuelva a repetir —Shinigami saco una esfera gris y la introdujo en el pecho de Naruto, quien salió disparado contra una pared, atravesándola como si fuera de papel.

— ¡NARUTO! —gritaron las **3** damas, yendo a socorrer al joven, pero cuando lo ayudaron a salir del hoyo de la pared, se cabello se había vuelto dorado opaco y se había alargado, además de que presentaba el **Rinnegan**.

— **Ahora, Naruto-Kun posee los genes Senju. Kushina obviamente tiene los genes Uzumaki, Ritsuko los Ōtsutsuki y lógicamente Mikoto los Uchiha…** —Sin más Shinigami comenzó a desaparecer, antes de decidir burlarse un poco — **Reprodúzcanse como conejos…** —desapareció definitivamente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 minutos para digerir la información después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡SHINIGAMI! —Gritaron los miembros de la casa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Uzukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un par de cartas llegaron a la oficina, por medio de aves mensajeras: Una era de Kiri y otra era de Konoha.

En la nota de Kiri: El líder de la resistencia Yagura y Terumi Mei, pedían ayuda a Uzushio, para la rebelión contra el Mizukage Sandaime, quien había iniciado una purga de Kekkei Genkai.

En la nota de Konoha: Se ofrecía una alianza entre Konoha y Uzushio mediante un matrimonio entre los Senin: Senju Tsunade y Uzumaki Naruto.

Shinigami sonrió y decidio hacerles una visita a sus hermanas: Benten (Kami del Amor) y Uzume (Kami de la Fertilidad)

— _ **Quizás pueda unir a Naruto y Tsunade… o a Naruto y Mei… ¿Yamanaka Ino? ¡O incluso que se agreguen a su Harem!**_ —Pensó feliz Shinigami, antes de abrir un portal e ir a buscar la ayuda de sus hermanas Benten y Uzume — _ **Creo... Que Naruto-Kun sentía cierta atracción hacia Tsume ¿verdad?... Kukuku.**_

 **¡Shinigami! La diosa de la muerte… armando planes casamenteros… eso no podía ser bueno… o quizás sí.**


	7. Encuentro con el pasado

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7: Encuentro con el Pasado**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo, desde el encuentro entre el cuarteto Sen'nin y los huérfanos de Amegakure.

Naruto y Jiraiya llegaron de improvisto. Encontrándose con un Nukenin que quería matarlos.

— ¡Oye, tu! —Le llamo Jiraiya bastante enfadado al Nukenin — ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?

—Me estoy ganando la vida, he sido contratado para matar a este mocoso —dijo el Shinobi sonriente.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es tu contratista? —pregunto Naruto, quien ya tenía un Kunai en mano.

—No lo conozco muy bien… pero asegura ser Uchiha Izuna —dijo el Nukenin.

— _¿El Otōto de Madara?_ —Se preguntó Naruto, él conocía la historia del Uchiha mayor y de Obito, gracias a Shinigami — ¿Cuánto te esta, pagando?

—No entiendo para que quieres saberlo… pero me está pagando **400.000.000** de Yenes por matarlos —Contesto el Nukenin. Naruto saco un pergamino y se lo lanzo al hombre, quien lo tomo en el aire, al abrirlo… los ojos de todos se abrieron, hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas.

— _Eso… con todo ese dinero, fácilmente se podría acabar con la miseria del mundo_ —pensó Konan con una cara graciosa de sorpresa.

—Puedes contarlo si lo deseas —dijo Naruto —Tienes casi de Yenes allí.

— ¿Por dejarlos vivir? —pregunto el Nukenin.

—Exacto —dijo Naruto, el Nukenin sonrió.

—Arigato… ahora, podre llevarle comida a mi familia —dijo el Nukenin con lágrimas en sus ojos y desapareciendo.

— _Obito… tienes que ser tu_ —Pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Naruto-Sensei! —grito Konan, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y cayéndole encima, siendo cubierta por un fuerte abrazo.

— _Perfecto… el Rinnegan de Nagato no se ha activado… y la última vez, los entrenamos porque era lo correcto_ —pensó Naruto con una sonrisa — _¿Dónde podre encontrar a Obito?_ —Luego de pasar una noche con los chicos, Naruto y Jiraiya siguieron su propio camino.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Naruto utilizo un **Henke** y se infiltro en Ame, más específicamente, en la torre que utilizaría Nagato, al convertirse en Pain… cosa que ya no pasaría (Esperaba él)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al entrar en la base, vio que no había nada. Gruño… tenía la información de AQUELLO que podría llegar a pasar, pero no sabía si las cosas ocurrirán igual que "la última vez"

— ¿Dónde más podría ocultarse Obito? —Se preguntó Naruto.

— _ **Minato-Baka, le dijo a Kushina-Chan que Obito, había muerto en Puente Kannabi**_ —dijo Ritsuko, quien andaba en esos momento con Naruto, gracias a un **Fūinjutsu** especial que le permitía "entrar y salir cuando ella quisiera".

Naruto utilizo el Hiraishin de su padre, para transportarse hasta Uzushio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio; Registro Akáshiko, terrenal de Shinigami**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se infiltro en la biblioteca de los Kamis, sin ser detectado.

— _Sin embargo… mi tapadera no durara mucho… tengo que hacer esto, lo más rápido que se pueda_ —pensó Naruto, con nerviosismo. Luego de buscar un largo rato, encontró un mapa, tomo el mapa, pero vio una nota caer al suelo, al alzarla y leerla se puso blanco de la cólera— _¿Por qué Shinigami quiere que me case con Mei-San y con Tsunade-Chan? En fin… ahora no tengo tiempo para esto…_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Ese Jutsu fue muy útil… desearía ver la cara de impacto o quizás inclusive… el infarto de Madara, cuando vea lo que le hice al Árbol de Genes de Hashirama-Sama… cuando vea lo que les hice a los Zetsus…_ —Pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto entro en la casa y encontró una sorpresa que le alegro el día: Kushina, Mikoto y Ritsuko desnudas, acostadas sobre unas mesas y bañadas en Ramen.

— ¡Hola, querido, ojala y tengas hambre! —dijeron al unísono las **3**. Naruto se relamió los labios y fue hacia la comida.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 meses después; Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Neji… daremos inicio al entrenamiento básico —dijo Danzo, rodeado por **500** ANBUS de la recién fundada NE—Espero que salgas vivo, si deseas vengarte… tendrás que ser muy resistente al dolor.

—Estoy listo… Danzo-Sama —dijo Neji, preparado para usar su Taijutsu Juken.

— ¡Vayan por él! —exclamo Danzo, viendo como sus ANBUS iban hacia Neji… los ANBUS y Neji tenían la misma orden: Matar al objetivo. Los ANBUS se lanzaron con su TanTo, Neji con sus mortales puños — _Pronto… muy pronto Hyuga Neji, podre enseñarte a utilizar las fuerzas Yin-Yang y cuando hagas uso de dicha fuerza… no quedara nada de tu actual yo. Serás_ _ **MI**_ _marioneta._

Moka se encontraba en las sombras, observando esto.

— _Maldito Danzo… tengo que decírselo a Naruto-Kun_ —pensó Moka, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro punto de la aldea**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto-Kun, que lindo que hayas venido a visitarme —dijo Tsunade, quien bebía un poco de Sake. De forma moderada, debemos agregar.

—Somos compañeros… ¿O no? —Sonrió Naruto y Tsunade asintió —Perdona la pregunta pero... como se encuentran E… ¿Jiraiya-San y Orochimaru-San?

—Orochimaru está en el laboratorio de investigación y Jiraiya está en el hospital… aparentemente, una amiga mutua, le dio una paliza por espiarla —dijo Tsunade sonriente.

— _Entonces… sigue siendo Ero-Sen'nin_ —pensó Naruto. La charla y las copas por ambos lados siguieron a largo plazo, al final, Naruto acompaño a Tsunade a su casa, le ayudo a llegar a la cama, la arropo y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Luego, salió a buscar a Orochimaru y le encontró como un Iryō-nin, altamente condecorado de Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Un lugar de las Naciones… de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Hyuga Natsu —dijo el otro Hyuga oculto entre las sombras —Asesinar a todo el clan, que Hinata sea la líder, que Hanabi pronto sea vendida y que Neji sea el ANBU de Danzo… gran trabajo.

—Arigato, Hyuga-Sama —dijo Natsu, ella había asesinado a todo el clan, impidiendo la rebelión y tomando todo el dinero de las arcas Hyuga. Konoha… se acercaba a la banca rota y luego, solo tendrían que manipular a un par de aldeas menores, para destruir Konoha.

— ¿Tienes los Byakugan? —pregunto el Uchiha oculto en las sombras y Natsu mostro un pergamino, al romper el sello, vio miles de pequeños tubos de ensayo, cada uno, con un par de Byakugan dentro.

 **Chicos ¿En qué capitulo, desean ustedes que Naruto tenga hijos?**

 **Ejemplo de usuario XD: "Que Naruto tenga hijos en el capítulo X"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::**

 **8**

 **::::**

Algunos años después; Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto y las Bijus, con unos aparentes **18** ; consiguieron información en Konoha sobre el equipo que debía de comandar el Yondaime Hokage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto siguió de cerca los movimientos de Obito, cuyo Sensei era alguien desconocido para él. Fuera quien fuera ese Shinobi, obviamente no era su padre, esto no hacía más que complicarse a cada segundo.

Vio como el equipo formado por: Kakashi, Obito y Rin; era rodeado por un grupo de Shinobis, Obito activaba su Sharingan y salvaba a sus amigos.

Vio como Rin fue secuestrada, como fue salvada por Obito y Kakashi… ¡NO!

— ¡La cueva se derrumba! —Grito Naruto — **¡Doton:** **Setchi Hashira no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pilar de Tierra)** —Exclamo Naruto y dentro de la cueva, se formaron varios pilares, que salvaron al joven equipo.

— ¡Eres Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los **4** Sen'nin! —Exclamo una sorprendida Rin, al salir de la cueva— ¡Lo que hiciste en la cueva, fue increíble!

— ¿Verdad que si? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente —Niños, salgan de aquí, un grupo de Shinobis de Kiri vienen para acá — _Maldición… Kakashi-Sensei, ya nos había contado la historia sobre la muerte de Rin; el resto lo supe en la guerra, por boca del propio Obito y esto no se ve bien._

— ¡Busquen a Nohara Rin! —grito un líder de los cazadores, que eran unos **30**.

— _¡Gracias, Mayu-Chan!_ —Pensó Naruto — **Mokuton: Mokusei Shuriken no Jutsu (E. Madera: Jutsu de Shuriken de Madera)** —De la mano de Naruto, salieron un grupo de Shuriken que mataron al líder del escuadrón de Kiri.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!—pregunto un Cazador, con una máscara parecida a la de Haku, lo cual le causo nostalgia a Naruto.

—Un Shinobi de Uzushio… un aliado de Konoha —Contesto Naruto.

— ¡Mátenlo y encuentren a la chica! —exclamo el Cazador.

— **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Catarata)** —exclamaron los Cazadores de Kiri.

— **¡Katon: Chōshinsei no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Súper Nova)** —exclamo Naruto, matando a **3** Cazadores.

— **¡Suiton: Hakugai-sha Mizu no Uzu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Remolino Opresor de Agua)** —exclamaron **5** de los **27** ANBUS, lanzando un gran torrente de agua.

— _¡Maldición!_ —Pensó Naruto — _No me da tiempo, para realizar sellos_ —pensó, dándose por vencido.

— _**¡Naruto-Kun, no te rindas!**_ —grito una aterrorizada Ritsuko, al ver el torrente, cada vez más cerca de él.

— _El_ _ **Fūton:**_ __ _ **Akuma no yō taifū no Kaze no Saibansho (E. Viento: Jutsu Corte de Tifón Demoniaco de Viento)**_ _podría cortarlo, pero requiere_ _ **60**_ _sellos, que no puedo realizar, Ritsuko_ —dijo Naruto, pensando que este era su final.

— **¡Katon:** **Udaru yō Kasai no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Incendio Sofocante)** —Exclamo Obito, lanzando un poderoso Jutsu **Katon** , aun asi, no estaba ni cerca de ser lo mismo que el legendario **Goka Messhitsu** de Madara, que diezmó el Jutsu Suiton.

— **¡Raiton:** **Rakurai wa, Nanatsu no sutēku o utsu no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Golpe de Siete Bandas)** —Exclamo Kakashi concentrando Chakra en la PALMA de su mano y lanzando **7** rayos seguidos que mataron a quienes realizaron el Jutsu y otro par.

—Gran trabajo, chicos —dijo Naruto — **7** menos… faltan **20** —pensó Naruto — **¡Fūton: Aka Kaze Kama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Guadaña de Viento Negro)** —Matando otros **5**.

— ¡Faltan **15** , Naruto-San! —Comento Rin— **¡Suiton: Mizu Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —Otros **5** cayeron.

— ¡Fin del juego! —Exclamo Naruto elevando su Chakra — **¡Senpō: Shiruku Mayu! (Arte Ermitaño: Capullo de Seda)** —Los restantes 15, fueron encerrados en algo parecido a los capullos de una mariposa.

— ¡Chicos! —grito Tsume llegando con sus alumnos, quienes le contaron todo —Arigato, por salvarlos, Naruto-Sama.

—No es necesario que me trates con dicho respeto, soy un Sen'nin pero no merezco tanto —dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Uzumaki; Uzushio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto encontró a Ritsuko, Mikoto y Kushina; vistiendo atuendos muy sugerentes…

Ritsuko: Un disfraz de Medico que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Mikoto: Un disfraz de Colegiala.

Kushina: Un disfraz de… ¿Caperucita Roja?

Decir que Naruto estaba embobado con sus novias era poco. El chico sonrió, creo un par de Hoshi Bushin y fue con Kushina, quien sonrió complacida.

El resto de la tarde, dio para caricias, besos y amarse una y mil veces; el mundo entero desapareció, la aldea desapareció, el tiempo desapareció… solo existían los 4 amantes, nada ni nadie más en ese lugar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **horas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **(L: ¡Vaya que el rubio y esos Bushin eran especiales!)**

Las **3** damas fueron abriendo los ojos, cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo.

Ritsuko intento sentarse, pero _cierta parte de su anatomía_ le dolía demasiado, como para moverse libremente.

Sus compañeras, también intentaron levantarse, pero un calambre les agarro de repente.

— ¿Qué rayos tenia Naruto entre…?—Intento preguntar Mikoto, quien no se creía su propia satisfacción y el dolor punzante en su monte de venus.

— ¡No lo digas! —pidió la pareja pelirroja, antes de que las 3 volvieran a caer "exhaustas" y recobraran fuerzas. Pero el hambre les pudo más e intentaron ponerse de pie.

La puerta se abrió y un trio de Hoshi Bushin entro con bandejas de desayuno.

—Hola —saludaron los Bushin del rubio sonriente y colocando las bandejas entre las piernas de las damas, antes de darles de comer.

—Hola, buenos días —dijeron mientras que se dejaban mimar y comían sonrientes.

— ¿Buenos días? —pregunto el Bushin que estaba con Ritsuko.

—Chicas… son las **15:50** —contesto el Bushin que estaba con Kushina.

—Han dormido de tirón —contesto el Bushin que estaba con Mikoto.

—Pues nos dejaste muy exhaustas —dijo Mikoto sonrojada —Creo que tuve al menos, unos **4** orgasmos anoche.

.

La plática se fue por el lado Sexual, los Bushin suspiraron y desaparecieron. Sus recuerdos llegaron al rubio, quien se desmayó por liberar sangre, al ver en los recuerdos de los Bushin, los cuerpos de diosas desnudas que habitaban junto a él la casa.

— _Esto es vida… buena… vida_ —pensó Naruto.

 **:::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **:::::::**

Una niña rubia, llena de miles de cortes en su piel, su piel… su cuerpo, ya no le pertenecía. Muy por el contrario, pertenecía a un bastardo al cual su padre le había vendido para pagar una deuda de juego.

La niña estaba en un templo llamado **"El Templo Prohibido"** ; en dicho lugar, encontró un pergamino sobre el **"Bakuton" (E. Explosivo)** comenzó a leer los pergaminos y después de una semana, lo convino con su hobby: Moldear arcilla.

—Mi… mi libertad… mi… mi arte —Observo la pequeña ave de arcilla, la impregno de Chakra Bakuhatsu y se elevó sobre el lomo de la hora gigantesca ave — ¡Todos ustedes, han despreciado mi arte! —Grito la niña — ¡Pero les mostrare, que mi arte es: Una explosión!

 **:::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::**

—Nuestra economía se está yendo de picada —dijo Inuzuka Kegawa (Padre de Tsume)

—No solo eso —dijo Aburame Han —Nuestras relaciones con la mayoría de las aldeas no son las mejores. Nos estamos quedando sin aliados.

—Es verdad Han —dijo Nara Shikai —La única aldea que aún sigue como aliada es Uzushio y ellos, además del Damiyo, son los únicos que nos están ayudando.

—Propongo, subir los precios del TLC con Uzushio un **15%** —dijo Danzo.

—Danzo —hablo Hiruzen —No podemos abusar de la generosidad de Uzushio, por ser nuestros aliados. Como ya lo ha dicho Han: "Nuestras relaciones, con la mayoría de las aldeas no son las mejores"

—Además — dijo el joven e inexperto líder del Clan del Sharingan: Uchiha Fugaku —La casi completa extinción del Clan Hyuga, nos dejó en desventaja estratégica: Ante la muerte de casi todos ellos, varias aldeas menores que tenían negocios con los Hyuga, ya no nos están apoyando.

—Propongo, buscar el motivo, por el cual han dejado de ser nuestros aliados e intentar negociar por otros términos —Propuso Han y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— _Necesito usar esta situación a mi favor_ —pensó Danzo— _¿Pero cómo?... ¡Senji! Senji es uno de los más grandes Proxenetas de Hi no Kuni… Hinata y Hanabi serán buenas adquisiciones para él… ambas son vírgenes y a pesar del extraño cambio de edad, aún son niñas y no son tan maduras físicamente, calculo al menos unos_ _ **60**_ _mil millones de Ryu… Neji es uno de mis ANBUS, no podrá evitarlo, ni defenderlas, mucho menos, ponerse en mi contra, gracias al_ _ **Fuinjutsu Mimasu (Sello Visión)**_ _y al_ _ **Fuinjutsu Aiganchō (Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado)**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esa misma noche, Hinata y Hanabi fueron drogadas y cubiertas por sellos de obediencia.

Senji llego, dio una gran cantidad de dinero y se llevó a las chicas.

 **Entre las sombras, un asesino escuchaba perfectamente y planeaba, terminar su trabajo: Hyuga Natsu… la Nukenin que asesino a todos los Hyuga, planeaba exterminar el Byakugan… para siempre y para su amo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::**

 **9**

 **::::**

Después de que se realizara la compra de las hermanas Hyuga, Senji se las llevo para "probarlas" _**(Léase: Arrebatarles la virginidad)**_

Sin embargo, **2** personas permanecían en las sombras:

Una de ellas era Naruto, vestido como un miembro de Akatsuki: La primera mascara de Obito (Naranja con un solo ojo) y la capa que le había arrebatado a Nagato, tras su batalla.

La segunda persona era Hyuga Natsu, quien deseaba recuperar el **Byakugan** para su amo.

—Muchachos —Hablo Senji, a sus mercenarios —Vigilen, mientras que pruebo a estas putas, luego lo harán ustedes y pasado mañana al medio día, las venderemos.

— ¡Hai, Senji-Sama! —dijeron los mercenarios.

— _¡Ahora, es el momento!_ —Pensaron Natsu y Naruto, al tiempo y lanzaron un par de Shuriken, contra los mercenarios de Senji — _Bien… ahora solo debo… ¡Que! ¡¿Por qué tienen cuatro Shuriken en sus cuellos, si solo arroje un par?!_ —Rápidamente, el Uzumaki y la Hyuga llegaron a la misma conclusión — _¿Alguien más?... ¡Byakugan/Rinnegan!_ —La pareja salió de su escondite y se pusieron el uno frente al otro.

— _ **Rinnegan**_ —pensó Natsu asustada.

— _ **Byakugan**_ _… no será difícil_ —pensó Naruto, confiado.

— **Hakke Sanjūni Shō (Círculo Celestial treinta y dos palmas)** —exclamo Natsu lanzándose al ataque, ella primero y presionando los **32** Tenketsu del rubio — **Hakke Ni Shō (Ocho Trigramas: Dos Palmas); Jūrokushō (Dieciséis palmas)** —luego presiono **16** Tenketsu del rubio —Estas acabado —Pero, para su sorpresa, el chico exploto en una nube de humo — _¡¿_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ _?!_ —Se preguntó Natsu asustada — ¡¿Cómo pudo realizarlo, sin que mi **Byakugan** se diera cuenta?!

— **¡Fūton: Kaze Kuro Sasshi no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Guillotina Negra de Viento)** —El rubio la ataco por detrás, creándole una gran herida en la espalda, pero seguía viva… prácticamente se podría decir que era una disección, pero ella seguía viva.

— **¡Sanjūni Shō…! (Treinta y Dos palmas…)** —alcanzo a decir Natsu, antes de caer al suelo, casi inconsciente a causa de la pérdida de sangre y Chakra —Tu... maldito… no sabes… con quienes, te estas… metiendo… —La amenaza de Natsu, no llego a oídos de Naruto, quien camino a paso calmado hasta la tienda de Senji, lo vio crear una tecnica en su mano —Eso… ¿Es un **Raikiri** de Fūton? —pensó recordando a Hatake Sakumo, quien tenía un Jutsu **Raiton** , llamado **Raikiri**. Lo que tenía Naruto era lo mismo, pero compuesto por naturaleza **Fūton**. Lo vio asesinar a los guardias de Senji con un solo movimiento, lo vio entrar en la tienda —No… no tengo… tiempo… **¡Kuso Kidō! (Invocación Maldita)** —Miles de pequeñas mariposas llegaron hasta ella y comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo —Él no va a estar nada… nada complacido con esto…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Hyuga Soichiro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Alguien que posee el **Fūton**? —pregunto un anciano Soichiro rechinando sus dientes.

—Intente detenerlo, Soichiro-Sama, pero el poder de ese Shinobi estaba a otro nivel… consiguió herirme con un Jutsu **Fūton** y supo cómo burlar el **Byakugan** y el **Juken** —dijo Natsu —Claramente se estaba burlando de mí, por si fuera poco, poseía el **Rinnegan**.

—Vete… ya me ocupare yo —dijo Soichiro bastante molesto.

—Hai —Natsu desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

— **Fūton** … ¿Alguien de **Suna** , quizás? —Pensó Soichiro antes de suspirar —Un poseedor del Rinnegan— El anciano apretó los brazos de su trono— ¡Zetsu! — La criatura Bicolor apareció ante su creador —Busca a todos los dueños del Rinnegan que existan— dijo un furioso Soichiro y la criatura desapareció —En fin… Natsu-Chan merece un "castigo" —El hombre se puso de pie, dispuesto a violar a su esclava, como cada vez que ella no cumplía una misión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A 10. 000 Km de allí**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de un largo caminar, entro en la aldea Nadeshiko, dejando a las Hyuga a algunos metros de la aldea y luego desapareció en un **Hiraishin** , estaba bastante enfadado en cuanto a todos los cambios que estaba sufriendo la historia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE; Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Encontramos a Senji muerto, Danzo-Sama —dijo uno de los ANBUS —Además de que las Hyuga no estaban y habían claras muestras de una batalla de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu — El ANBU saco 5 grandes bolsas de dinero —Este es el dinero que encontramos de Senji.

— ¿Alguna pista de quien las pudo haber rescatado? —pregunto Danzo seriamente preocupado, de que alguien pudiera andar por allí libre y con técnicas desconocidas, aquello podría ser un gran peligro para Konoha a futuro… claro, ese era el pensamiento Bélico de Danzo.

—No lo sabemos, Danzo-Sama… solo sabemos que hay Chakra Fūton en los arboles marcados, nada más —dijo el ANBU.

—Pueden retirarse… —Los ANBUS gritaron un "Hai" y desaparecieron —Chakra Fūton… ¿Alguien de Suna? —Se preguntó, antes de volver su mirada a los planos de Uzushio —Ahora, necesito comunicarme con Kabuto y con Soichiro, para planear la caída de Uzushio… los Uzumaki, deben de ser exterminados... antes de que se vuelvan en contra nuestra.

Hablaba Danzo, sin darse cuenta, de los **15** escuadrones de "Kunoichis Kitsunes" que estaban allí y que en breves momentos ocasionarían la desaparición de NE.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 Horas después… Mansión Uzumaki; Uzushio; Habitación Principal**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de varias horas de amor desenfrenado entre la pareja Uzumaki, la hermosa Uchiha y la bella Ōtsutsuki, entre las **3** féminas y el rubio, prepararon la cena… digo… el desayuno… Si, desayuno, eran las **8:00** am.

¡ **8:00** am! Wow!... Con razón existe el dicho: "El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **9:00am, baño principal**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Necesito descubrir quién era esa mujer_ —Pensó Naruto bajo la lluvia de la regadera, mientras que besaba el cuello de Kushina, quien masajeaba la masculinidad de su novio — _No solo descubrir quién es, sino descubrir: ¡Para quien trabaja!... obviamente su líder no es Madara, tampoco es Obito. Obito es apenas un niño y no fue influenciado por Madara, gracias a que evite que fuera aplastado por las rocas y por consecuencia, evite que se encontrara con Madara… ¿Quién es ella y a quien obedece?_ —Se preguntaba Naruto, antes de invadir la feminidad de la pelirroja, quien se giró y le abrazo, antes de comenzar a danzar sobre ella, al ritmo del amor.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Baño**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Naruto-Kun, Kushina-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko — **El agua no es gratis y los servicios, últimamente están subiendo bastante.**

— ¿¡Es en serio Ritsuko!? —pregunto su… "Ex - Suegra" molesta con la Kitsune.

—Anda, salgamos —dijo Naruto, pero Kushina le sonrió al rubio, se salió de él, pero pronto volvió a entrar, haciendo que el rubio gimiera y volvieran a "su tarea"...

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para su mala suerte… Mikoto, Kushina y Ritsuko, le asaltaron una y otra vez; a lo largo de la semana.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **9 meses de embarazo; 5 días de reposo en el Hospital, después… Mansión Uzumaki…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había **3** habitaciones en la mansión, que actualmente eran utilizadas en la ENORME mansión Uzumaki.

En la primera puerta decía: "Minato-Kun y Karin-Chan" (Hijos de Kushina)

En la segunda puerta decía: "Saya-Chan" (Hija de Ritsuko)

En la tercera puerta decía: "Itachi-Kun y Satsuki-Chan" (Hijos de Mikoto)

La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió aún más grande, su vida mejoro de gran forma gracias a Shinigami.

Pero aún le quedaba una misión pendiente: Encontrar a esa tal Natsu y a su líder, fuera quien fuera… él o ella, eran los líderes de Akatsuki. Una nueva Akatsuki, que aún no surgían.

 **¿En que nos centraremos en el próximo episodio?**

 **En la vida de los hijos (hermanos) de Naruto o** **en la fundación (Y pronta destrucción) de Akatsuki.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::**

 **10**

 **::::**

Hinata y Hanabi, habían iniciado una nueva vida en Nami, como simples civiles, ya que ellas no tenían ningún recuerdo, sus mentes estaban en blanco, luego de que un ANBU les entrego a un hombre con vendas en su rostro.

Luego de eso, no sabían nada. Solo sabían que tenían una nueva vida, gracias a los amables aldeanos de Nami.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Soichiro**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu permanecía en su cama, desnuda, con claras muestra de… bueno, ya se imaginaran. Sus manos seguían atadas por las cadenas revestidas de Chakra, que su amo le había colocado.

— _Hasta que no pienses, sobre lo que simboliza tu fracaso, allí te quedaras_ —esas habían sido las palabras hirientes de su amo. A veces deseaba escapar pero... ¿A dónde iría? Ella ya no tenía un hogar, Konoha le daba por muerta a pesar de que su cadáver nunca había sido encontrado, además de que su amo le había salvado de una muerte segura.

— _Siempre he hecho lo que él me ha ordenado… mis propios compañeros de Konoha me ultrajaron y… esto, esto no es nada_ —pensó ella, cerrando sus ojos, mientras que un par de lágrimas traicioneras surcaban por estos — _De no ser por Soichiro-Sama, yo… estaría muerta. Tengo… tengo que hacerme más fuerte, encontrar a esas Gakis Hyuga y… recuperar… el_ _**Byakugan**_ —Se lastimo cuando tironeo fuertemente de sus esposas, para liberarse. Se acercó al espejo y repitió su mantra —Recuerda... de no ser por Soichiro-Sama. No estarías viva. Esto... esto no es nada.

En las sombras, los ANBUS de NE, permanecían observándola. Ya habían dado con la base de la asesina del Clan Hyuga. Pero eso sería tan fácil, que lo mejor era esperar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio; Mansión Principal Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, sus **Kage** **Bushin** , Mikoto, Kushina y Ritsuko. Jugaban y alimentaban a sus hijos.

Aunque Naruto parecía un tanto ido y lo entendían: Esa chica Hyuga, era el reemplazo de Obito, como cerebro tras Akatsuki y claramente, él necesitaba encontrarle, antes de que esto empeorara... antes de que la historia se repitiera, aunque quizás, con diferentes actores.

En eso, una gema azul en la mesa del comedor, paso de ser azul a ser dorada.

— _Un mensaje_ —pensó Naruto, tomando la gema— ¿Si, hola?

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —La voz de Tsunade, resonó como un eco — ¡Es Orochimaru, ha traicionado a Konoha!

— ¿Dónde te encuentras, Tsunade-Chan? —pregunto Naruto.

—En Konoha —dijo Tsunade —Creo que Orochimaru fue hacia Ame y Jiraiya va hacia allá.

—No te preocupes, apoyare a Jiraiya en Ame —dijo Naruto.

—Muchas gracias… Naruto-Kun —ronroneo Tsunade. Antes de cortar la comunicación.

Naruto creo un grupo de **Kage Bushin** , para que estuvieran con sus hijos. El Original entro en su **Modo Sen'nin** y desapareció en un **Hiraishin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya y Orochimaru se enfrentaban en Ame.

Orochimaru tenía su Kusanagi y Jiraiya tenía un Tantō.

—Orochimaru —dijo Jiraiya con cierto odio hacia su antiguo compañero— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Bala en llamas)** —Jiraiya lanzo una gran bola de fuego.

— **¡Fūton: Daitotsuba no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —exclamo Orochimaru lanzando una ráfaga de viento que detuvo el Jutsu de Jiraiya.

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego, Jutsu Fuego del Dragón)** —Exclamo Jiraiya, luego de esquivar el Jutsu de Orochimaru y lanzando una gran Bola de Fuego, rodeada de otras más pequeñas.

— **¡Fūton: Repusshō! (E. Viento: palma de viento violento)** —exclamo Orochimaru, lanzando una potente ráfaga de viento contra Jiraiya lastimándolo seriamente

— **¡Fūin Gijutsu: Fūin Daku no Shinigami! (Arte de Sellos: Sello de Shinigami)** —exclamo Naruto apareciendo por la espalda de Orochimaru, invoco un Kitsune, que cayó encima del Hebi Senin mordiéndolo y marcándolo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu: Invocación Inversa)** —Exclamo un ANBU de NE, invocando a Orochimaru a su base, para poder iniciar el "Proyecto Otogakure no Sato"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Uzumaki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto volvió a la Mansión y les conto a sus… esposas lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Orochimaru.

—Pero pudiste colocarle ese Sello y… aunque mude de piel, no podrá hacer mucho más —dijo Kushina sonriéndole a su marido, mientras que ella cargaba a Karin y él a Minato. Beso al rubio y el muchacho se calmó.

— _Arigato, Kushina-Chan… Arigato por estar a mi lado_ —Susurro Naruto sonriente.

Naruto decidio que luego se haría cargo de Orochimaru. Podría vencerlo, lo conocía perfectamente y podría sorprenderlo.

Ahora, tenía un enemigo aún más grande que Natsu y su líder… más grande aunque Madara: El Papeleo.

 **Shinigami le había nombrado Uzukage, además de ser padre… Y sabía que la paternidad sería un GRAN ENEMIGO a largo plazo... un MUY LARGO PLAZO.**

 **::::::::::**

 **Omake**

 **::::::::::**

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto el Shinobi: Era un hombre de grandes rasgos, una cicatriz en forma de arañazo que pasaba desde su frente, bajaba por su ojo derecho y acababa en la comisura de la boca; su cuerpo era grande musculoso, vestía con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón verde.

—Lo que importa no es "Quien soy" —dijo el anciano… Hyuga Soichiro —Lo que importa, es si estás dispuesto a obedecerme.

— ¡Cállate Imbécil! —exclamo enfadado el Shinobi gigantesco, lanzándole un puño al viejo. Para su sorpresa, el viejo detuvo su mano sin siquiera esforzarse — ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es posible…?

— **¡Futton: Kairiki Musō no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Fuerza Sobrehumana Incomparable)** —Explico el viejo sin siquiera inmutarse — **¡Futton:** **Suijōki Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Tornado de Vapor de Agua)** —Exclamo el viejo y el Shinobi de grandes músculos salió volando, hasta golpearse la espalda contra un muro.

— _¿Cómo…?_ —pensó el Shinobi en Shock puro — ¿Quién eres?

—Hyuga Soichiro —dijo el viejo sin una mueca en el rostro.

—Eso… eso es imposible… Hyuga Soichiro, Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama; están muertos, murieron en el Valle del Fin —dijo el Shinobi, antes de hacer uso de su poder sensorial— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sumergiré al mundo en un Genjutsu, del cual nadie podrá escapar jamás —dijo Soichiro —Y estoy buscando aliados para completar mis planes. Eres el primero de ellos y quedara en tus manos de decisión de: Tomar un país, tomar una aldea… o sumergirte en mi Genjutsu —El Shinobi se arrodillo y agacho su cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **::::**

 **11**

 **::::**

Tan pronto como Naruto pudo conseguir información sobre Soichiro. Este desapareció, entre las sombras y claramente; los miembros de Akatsuki, quizás no serían los mismos, esto tenía a Naruto muy preocupado…

— **Naruto-Sama** —dijo una Kitsune — **Le tengo buenas noticias** —Y entrego un pergamino a su amo.

Soichiro, Sasori, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Hidan y "El Búho" esos eran los miembros de Akatsuki.

—Kabuto… —leyó Naruto con una mueca en su rostro — **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —Ante Naruto apareció una jauría de **15** Kitsunes —Sephiroth —Hablo al Kitsune que le había dado la información —Tu y este escuadrón, buscaran todo lo referente a Akatsuki. Los espero en un mes, con dicha información.

La Jauría desapareció y Naruto pudo concentrarse en sus hijos, mientras que un **Kage Bushin** , imbuido en Senjutsu se hacía cargo de las tareas del Uzukage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En algún pueblo civil; en un bar de mala muerte**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un sujeto encapuchado, toco en la puerta metálica, una rendija se corrió con un chirrido y unos ojos se asomaron por la misma.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto una voz fuerte, claramente proveniente del hombre que le veía por detrás de la puerta.

—Vengo a una reunión del Gremio —hablo el sujeto.

— ¿Contraseña? —pregunto el hombre.

— ¿Y eso a ti que carajo te importa?—devolvió la pregunta. La rendija se cerró y la puerta se abrió.

—Tercer piso —dijo el cantinero y el encapuchado alzo su mano con un gesto cansado.

—Ya lo sé… ya lo sé —dijo el encapuchado, caminando hasta el lugar, donde estaban los mayores miembros Nukenin de "El Gremio" reunidos —Vengo con un mensaje de Hyuga Soichiro… quien no quiera obedecer, por favor salga ahora mismo —Todos le miraron y una gran cantidad de miembros del Gremio le rodearon — **Juken… ¡Chimamire no te Katto! (Puño Suave… Golpe de Palma Sangrienta)** —El encapuchado giro sobre si, como realizando el Kaiten y cuando pudieron ver… quienes le rodeaban, ahora estaban muertos.

—Vaya desastre —dijo un sujeto sin siquiera inmutarse por las muertes —Oye… Natsu… si sigues provocando a nuestros soldados y luego los asesinas, Soichiro se quedara sin ejército alguno que comandar —La persona encapuchada se bajó la misma revelando a la siempre hermosa Natsu.

—Advertí que venía con un mensaje de SOICHIRO —Recapitulo la Hyuga —Llamen a todos los comandantes y miembros de "El Gremio". El ataque a las Naciones, inicia de inmediato.

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Yugakure**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Hidan y Kakuzu salían de entre los escombros y cadáveres de Yugakure.

— **300.000** cuerpos consagrados Jashin-Sama… Arigato por acompañarme en esto, Kakuzu-Chan —dijo Hidan sonriente.

—Cállate o no te voy a coser nuevamente —advirtió Kakuzu.

— ¿De que estas…?—Hidan no pudo formular la pregunta, ya que un rayo cayó sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, dejando un gran cráter —Eso en verdad que me dolió.

—Raiton: Hebi Hassha-tai no Jutsu (E. Rayo: Jutsu Serpiente Proyectil) —Murmuro Kakuzu desde una distancia segura.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kakuzu?! —grito Hidan en verdad enfadado.

—Yo no lo lance… fue él —dijo Kakuzu moviendo su cabeza — ¿Quién eres?

—Alguien que sabe sobre el famoso Plan Ojo de Luna y vine a evitar que se hagan con algún Biju —dijo la persona bajo una capucha.

—Bien… tengamos una batalla entonces —dijo Kakuzu con un aire emocionado… totalmente distinto, a su versión anterior — **¡Katon: Zukkoku! (E. Fuego: Cañón de Fuego)** —Kakuzu exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego… que voló recto y directo hacia el **Bushin** del Uzukage.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Kumo**

 **:::::::::::**

Las fuerzas de Kumo, bajo el mando de Ǽ (Sandaime) hacían todo cuanto estaba en sus manos, para detener a los miembros de "El Gremio", quienes intentaban, entrar en la aldea.

—Son… son demasiados, Otosan —dijo un joven Ǽ (Futuro Yondaime) — **¡Elbow! (Codazo)** —Exclamo el joven lanzándose contra sus enemigos, usando su Raiton no Yoroi y lanzando un Codazo contra un grupo de Nukenin… al menos unos **200** salieron volando… murieron antes de tocar el suelo.

Kumo no caería esa noche.

 **:::::::::**

 **Taki**

 **:::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Kaze Mizobe no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Trinchera de Viento)** —Exclamo el **Bushin** , creando "un cilindro de viento a su alrededor" — **Rinnegan: Shurado** —Ambas manos del Bushin se transformaron en cañones de Chakra que dispararon contra ambos inmortales… Una gran nube de humo se levantó.

— ¡No pienses que saldré de aquí, sin que seas mi sacrificio! —grito Hidan lanzándose contra el Bushin.

—Esto es malo —dijo el **Bushin** —Mi Chakra se está agotando muy rápido… **¡Rasengan!** —El **Bushin** se transformó en una esfera de Chakra giratoria que golpeo a Hidan y le lanzo por el aire, una nube como de un Kuchiyose se alzó y apareció el Naruto original — ¡Oye, Kakuzu! —Grito Naruto — ¡Recibe esto…! **¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken! (E. Viento: Shuriken Esfera Giratoria)** —En la mano de Naruto había un **Rasengan** de gran tamaño, con **4** aspas girando, Naruto se la lanzo a Kakuzu— **¡Shinra Tensei!** —El Jutsu tomo mayor velocidad y Hidan, quien cayó frente a Kakuzu acabo siendo encerrado en el **Rasengan** y destruido…

—Tengo que agradecerte —admitió Kakuzu —Le cerraste la boca… **¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** —Los brazos de Kakuzu se transformaron en brazos de tierra y se lanzó contra el Uzukage.

— **¡Raiton: Sen Hebi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Serpiente de Rayo)** —Exclamo el Kage, golpeando a Kakuzu, inutilizando el Jutsu **Doton** y además EL CORAZÓN de **Doton** , Kakuzu salió volando.

—Nada mal… —Admitió Kakuzu— **¡Raiton: Gian no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Falsa Oscuridad)** —Exclamo lanzando un rayo.

— **¡Fūton: Daitotsuba no Jutsu! (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Exclamo Naruto lanzando una potente bola de viento, que encerró a Kakuzu en ella, destruyendo ahora el corazón **Raiton**.

— ¡Ya me canse de esto! —Kakuzu realizo sellos y sus máscaras se posaron: Suiton: sobre su rostro; Fūton: sobre su pectoral derecho y Katon: sobre su pectoral izquierdo — **¡Fūton: Repusshō! (Elemento Viento: palma de viento violento)**. —Una potente ráfaga de viento fue contra Naruto.

— **¡Raiton: Chidory Shahei no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Escudo del Millar de Aves)** —Exclamo Naruto juntando sus brazos y una gran cantidad de rayos se formaron ante estos, deshaciendo el Jutsu.

— **¡Katon: Zukkoku! (E. Fuego: Cañón de Fuego)** —exclamo Kakuzu, lanzando su más potente Jutsu **Katon**.

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** —exclamo Naruto y un Clon apareció a su lado— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado)** —El Tornado gris, pronto se transformó en un ardiente pilar de fuego.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu Same no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón de Agua)** —Exclamo el **Bushin** , lanzando creando agua con su Chakra y lanzando un tiburón, que destruyo el corazón **Katon** de Kakuzu.

— ¡Nada mal! —Dijo el inmortal — ¡Aun te hacen falta el Fūton y Suiton! —Kakuzu se quedó un segundo el silencio… **¡Fūton: Atsukai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Presión de Daño)** —Naruto salió sumamente lastimado tras ese golpe — **¡Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu! (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Oleada Descomunal)** —Naruto vio el ataque venir.

— **¡Raiton: Hiraishin! (E. Rayo: Dios del trueno)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando un certero Jutsu y destruyendo el corazón **Fūton** — **¡Fūton: Rasengan Kangoku! (E. Viento: Esfera Prisión Giratoria)** —Un **Rasengan** de gran tamaño, encerró a Kakuzu en su interior y prácticamente lo desintegro. Los sentidos del rubio estaban alerta… bien sabía que Zetsu debía de estar… ¡ALLI! — **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yari no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Lanza de Viento)** —De la mano del rubio salió un viento negro, que voló hacia un árbol y acabo con la vida del espía… Hyuga Natsu.


	12. Promesa Ninja (Perdonen que sea corto)

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Promesa Ninja**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Aquellos que han pasado el Examen para ascensión a Genin son…! —El profesor comenzó a dar los nombres, los niños saltaban de alegría, tomaban sus bandanas y salían directo a sus hogares.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión del Uzukage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡OTOSAN, LO LOGRAMOS! —Fue el grito que se escucho en las puertas de la oficina del Uzukage, antes de que estas fueran abiertas, casi hasta tirarlas de sus bisagras y 2 estelas amarillas, 2 estelas de luz rojas y una negra se vieron y cayeron sobre el Uzukage. Todos los ANBUS aparecieron listos para defender a su Kage, pero pronto vieron que se trataba de: Minato, Karin, Saya, Itachi y Satsuki. Quienes estaban sobre su padre Naruto, contándole como es que habían conseguido convertirse en Genin.

— ¡SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAN! —Dijo Naruto feliz abrazando a sus hijos — ¿Vamos a celebrar?

— ¡Ramen! —Gritaron unos felices Minato, Karin y Saya.

— ¡Vamos por bolas de arroz picante! —Gritaron Itachi y Satsuki.

— ¡Ramen! —Grito Karin sonriente.

¡Arroz Picante!

¡Ramen!

¡Arroz Picante!

¡Ramen!

¡Arroz!

— ¡NIÑOS, SUFICIENTE! —Grito Naruto estresado, el trabajo de Kage daba asco a veces. Sus hijos comenzaron a reírse, a costillas de su estrés por el papeleo… El papeleo infinito de todo Kage.

— ¡Vamos a comer! —Exclamaron los 5 niños saliendo por la puerta — ¡Hola Okachan! —Dijeron los niños dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada niño — ¡Otosan va a llevarnos a comer Ramen/Arroz Picante! —Sus 3 esposas se le quedaron viendo.

— ¡¿No te he dicho mil veces que no es bueno que coman solo Ramen/Arroz?! —Preguntaron unas molestas Kushina, Mikoto y Ritsuko al Uzukage, quien se sentía seriamente intimidado por sus esposas y no tenia como defenderse… así que entro en depresión, acurrucándose en una esquina. A las 3 damas y los 5 infantes les quedo una gran gota tras sus cabezas, al ver el comportamiento del Uzukage —En fin, llevémoslos para celebrar.

— ¡Bien! —dijeron los 5 niños, mientras que arrastraban al deprimido Uzukage, fuera de la oficina.

En las sombras, permanecía Hyuuga Natsu, la verdadera. La anterior… solo había sido Zetsu, disfrazado.

— _Secuestrar a los 5 Gakis… no podría ser tan difícil, sobre todo si ya nos hemos infiltrado, en las restantes aldeas_ —Pensó el Capitán de ANBU de NE. — _Sin embargo, el Uzukage capto muy eficientemente a ese Zetsu disfrazado de esa chica… además, ya antes me he enfrentado a Kumo… esto no debería de ser tan difícil_.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Un hombre con los ojos del_ _Sen'nin_ —dijo Danzo a sus tropas — _Un Shinobi Uzumaki… lógicamente en Uzushio, con 2 hembras Uzumaki por prometidas y una Uchiha, se dice que el hombre, tiene además genes_ _Ōtsutsuki. Deben de traerme a sus hijos, ellos serán las próximas armas de Konoha_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Los ANBUS actuaron rápido: un par de Senbon con un anestésico para Naruto, rápidamente durmieron a los niños con un Genjutsu y los sacaron de la aldea. Naruto… alcanzo a ver la bandana de Konoha y en símbolo NE.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto despertó, Shinigami dijo que ya estaba movilizando a los ANBUS. Naruto se puso en camino hacia Konoha… esa aldea de la cual él había deseado ser su Kage, esa aldea que había amado… ahora ardería por su mano, por atreverse a tomar lo más valioso para él…

… **su familia**.


	13. Izanagi

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Izanagi**

 **:::::::::::**

En la Mansión Uzumaki ocurrió una implosión. Todos se vieron arrastrados, en vez de verse expulsados por la onda de Choque.

— **¡NARUTO!** —Grito Mayu, al ver como el rubio, utilizaba perfectamente el Modo Control de Chakra, ya que hace solo **5** segundos, le había arrebatado una gran cantidad de Chakra.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN! —Grito ahora Naoko— ¡¿QUE PLANEAS HACER?!

— ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE YO HARE?! —Pregunto el rubio, ahora en el Modo Rikudo (Modo Control de Chakra de Jubi). Sin detenerse comenzó a caminar hacia la playa, para luego ir a Konoha, sabia quien lo había hecho y planeaba matar a Danzo.

— ¡NARUTO! —Le grito Kushina, consiguiendo por fin que su marido se detuviera y dejara de destilar ese Chakra oscuro — ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS HACER?! ¡¿PLANEAS ENTRAR EN KONOHA, ARRAZAR CON MEDIO PLANTEL NINJA Y TRAER A LOS NIÑOS DE LA MANO?! ¡¿ES ESO?!

—Si Kushina-Chan… —dijo Naruto, mirando a su esposa —Sabes… Que haría LO QUE FUERA, LO QUE ESTUVIERA EN MIS MANOS… Para asegurar que mi familia este a salvo.

—No te importa si tienes que barrer con las restantes aldeas —dijo Mikoto.

Ese tono le recordaba al rubio a su pequeña Satsuki… y a su viejo amigo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió, hace ya algún tiempo que había descubierto que su mimada princesita, era de hecho su mejor amigo, solo que ahora con un cuerpo femenino, sin recuerdos de una posible vida pasada, con buena vida, disfrutando de la misma y era su hija.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::**

Naruto se transportó hasta Konoha con el Jutsu: _**Ame no Minaka**_

 **(N/A: El Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo de Kaguya)**

Inclusive, haciendo uso del que él llamaba "Modo Rikudo" fusionándolo con el "Modo Sen'nin"… pudo encontrar a sus hijos.

— _ **5**_ _Kilómetros… hacia el bosque_ —pensó Naruto, antes de correr en dicha dirección, pero rápidamente, torció la boca al ver un pelotón ANBU de NE, cubriendo la entrada. Estaba a punto de asesinarlos a todos con un Jutsu Fūton.

— " _¡Uzukage-Sama!"_ —Susurro una voz a sus espaldas y se encontró una decena de Shinobis de Uzushio. 5 Jōnin y 5 ANBUS

— "Yami" —Susurro Naruto, viendo al Shinobi que le había hablado, uno de los mejores ANBUS en cuanto a infiltración, que podían haber en esos momentos en Uzushio.

— " _Uzukage-Sama, el Genjutsu "Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu" (Ilusión demoniaca: Estacas que Ponen grilletes) podría ayudarnos"_ —dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

— " _Para hoy… estoy a punto de matarlos de forma violenta, lo cual delataría nuestra posición"_ —Pidió Naruto, pensando en mil formas de torturar a Danzo, una vez que lo tuviera frente a él, por haber secuestrado a sus hijos.

Los ANBUS salieron de sus escondites.

— ¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!? —Pregunto un ANBU de NE a los ANBUS y Shinobis de Uzushio.

— ¿¡Y ESO QUE IMPORTA!? —Contesto otro y los 12 ANBUS, se lanzaron sobre los Shinobis de Uzushio.

— ¡Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Estacas que Ponen Grilletes) —Exclamaron los ANBUS y Shinobis de Uzushio. Todos los ANBUS de NE, cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Lo ve Uzukage-Sama? —Pregunto Yami sonriente— Eso fue más que su…—Yami y los demás se encontraron con que su Kage, ya no se encontraba ante ellos y se escuchaban alaridos dentro de la base. Asi que entraron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 Cámara de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya era la **5** habitación, donde encontraban ANBUS de NE, y aun no sabía nada de sus hijos. Pero… se estaba acercando cada vez más al área de **I. (Investigación y Desarrollo de Kekkei Genkai)** ; no necesitaba ser el Uzukage o ser un genio, para saber lo obvio: Allí, estaban sus hijos… allí estaría Danzo.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)** —Gritaron los **20** Shinobis de NE, frente a él.

— **¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Corriente Rápida)** —Exclamaron los Shinobis de Uzushio. Era un Jutsu similar al **Rasengan** , por ser un espiral, pero hecho con **Suiton**. Alargaron sus manos y con este, golpearon a los ANBUS de NE, quienes inclusive cayeron desmayados.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **I.**

 **:::::::::::::**

Danzo, Homura y Koharu, habían visto, como sus ANBUS habían sido derrotados.

Vieron entrar al mismísimo Uzukage, seguido por todos sus hombres, fueron atrapados con las manos en la masa: Danzo tenía en sus manos un escalpelo

—Nosotros… —Murmuro Danzo temblando —Nosotros somos Konoha… ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LA LEY! ¡KONOHA ES KAMI! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS KAMI!

— **¡KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU!** —Murmuro Naruto. Los ancianos e inclusive los ANBUS y Jōnin de Uzushio se sorprendieron: El Uzukage acababa de convocar a una pareja de tigres blancos, sin tener que sacar sangre de su dedo pulgar, ni estrellar el suelo con sus manos, para invocarlo… solo… solo murmurarlo — **Inyōton: Bambutsu Sozo (E. Yin-Yang: Jutsu Creador de Todas las Cosas)** —Explico Naruto. La pareja de tigres devoro a Homura y Koharu, sin que estos pudieran defenderse; Danzo sonrió al escuchar que el mismísimo Uzukage, poseía el legendario y ansiado **Inyōton**. Rápidamente retiro los candados de su brazo: Liebre, Jabalí y Carnero — **Izanagi**... ¿realizado con **Byakugan**? —Naruto realizo los mismos sellos y en sus ojos se vio reflejado un **Rinnegan** Carmesí con **9** tomoes —Escuchen… saquen a mis hijos de aquí.

— ¿Y usted Uzukage-Sama? —Pregunto un ANBU.

—Me ocupare de Danzo y llevare su cabeza al Hokage —dijo Naruto haciendo que su cuello tronara. Danzo se lanzó contra Naruto iniciando un combate de Taijutsu.

Danzo lanzaba puños al albino, pero Naruto los esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

— _Debo tener mucho cuidado…_ _ **10**_ _Byakugan… debo de matarlo_ _ **10**_ _veces y… tener cuidado con su ojo tras el vendaje_ —pensó Naruto, golpeando al viejo en el pecho — **¡Hyoton: Hyō o tomonau Arashi Aisu Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Granizada Shuriken de Hielo)** —Exclamo Naruto, un viento frio corrió por su cuerpo, aparecieron Shuriken hechas de hielo que golpearon al viejo, haciendo que se desangrara, pero desapareció.

— **¡Fūton: Yuukaze no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Vendaval)** —Exclamo Danzo, lanzando un poderoso Jutsu de hojas de viento que se dirigían hacia Naruto a gran velocidad.

— **¡Fūton: Yuukaze no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Vendaval)** —Exclamo Naruto replicando el Jutsu y evitando salir lastimado— **¡Fūton: Kaze Hanta! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cazador de Viento)** —Naruto soplo y detrás de Danzo salió una figura humanoide hecha de viento negro, que le corto el brazo derecho. Pero rápidamente Danzo ya estaba en otro lugar.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Danzo, lanzando una serie de rápidas bolas de viento.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Naruto replico el Jutsu, enviando **11** bolas de viento contra Danzo — **¡Amaterasu!** —La bolas de viento de Naruto adquirieron el fuego negro y quemaron a Danzo. Quien volvió a aparecer en otro lugar — _Van_ _ **3**_ _… faltan_ _ **7**_ _…_ —Pensó para si mismo.

— **¡Fūton: Jū ichi Kaze no Tanken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Once Dagas de Viento)** —Exclamo Danzo atacándolo con dagas de viento, de gran parecido al _ **Shinkugyoku**_. Las dagas chocaron contra el cuerpo del joven albino, alzando una nube de humo — ¡JA! ¡TE HE DERROTADO, NADIE SOBREVIVE AL ENFRENTARSE CONTRA KAMI!

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Naruto detrás de Danzo.

— ¿Pero…? ¿…Como? —Murmuro un espantado Danzo.

—Porque soy Kami… **Shurado (Camino Ashura)** —Naruto extendió su mano, la cual se transformó en un Cañón de Chakra que golpeo a Danzo en el torso —Faltan **6** … —Naruto creo una Katana desde su mano, se giró y bloqueo el Kunai imbuido en **Fūton** , de Danzo.

—Nada mal… Gaki —murmuro Danzo, realizando sellos con una sola mano — **¡Fūton: Kaze Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión de Viento)** —Semejante Jutsu, le voló el brazo derecho a Danzo, pero gracias al Izanagi, lo recupero.

—Nada mal, para un anciano —murmuro Naruto calmado.

— ¿Pero cómo? —Pregunto un sorprendido Danzo.

—Faltan **5** … —Murmuro Naruto sonriente —Lo que utilice, fue un Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo —Naruto saco un Kunai del Hiraishin y se lo lanzo a Danzo, creo un **Rasengan** en su mano, al cual hizo desaparecer, con él **Ame no Minaka**.

Danzo comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, para evadir el Jutsu, pero pronto salto sangre y un potente alarido: El Kunai había acabado en su ojo derecho.

— ¡Ah! —Murmuro Danzo.

—Faltan **4** … **Raiton: Chidory no Jutsu (E. Rayo: Jutsu Millar de aves)** —Naruto corrió hacia Danzo.

El viejo se dio cuenta y rodeo su Mano con Chakra Fūton, creando una cuchilla de viento.

El anciano y Naruto, se golpearon en el pecho con ambos Jutsus.

—Qué extraño —Murmuro Danzo —Esto se siente… extrañamente, familiar…

—Lo mismo digo… faltan **3** —dijo Naruto, antes de desaparecer en una nube.

—Nada mal —dijo Danzo, desapareciendo y apareciendo ante su enemigo — ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ninguna herida?

—Fūinjutsu —Murmuro Naruto desinteresado, saco un pergamino y lo mostro a Danzo— **¡Fūin Gijutsu: Karyū no Hōkō no Jutsu! (Arte de Sellos: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —Del pergamino surgió un Dragón vivo, rodeado de fuego, el cual rugió y golpeo a Danzo, luego el dragón desapareció, Danzo apareció por la espalda de Naruto, pero el rubio ya lo esperaba con una esfera de Chakra lila — ¡Bijudama!... —El Jutsu lastimo seriamente al viejo —Falta uno…

—Mal… Maldito seas —Murmuro Danzo ya cansado — ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES AL ASESINARME!?

—Tu secuestraste a MIS hijos, Danzo… solo cumplo con mi deber de padre —dijo Naruto, realizando sellos— **¡Doton: Chikyū no Kyozō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Coloso de Tierra)** —La tierra comenzó a moverse bajo los pies de ambos, Naruto fue alzado por una figura humanoide de rocas, el cual agarro a Danzo y literalmente lo devoro. Naruto, desapareció en un **Hiraishin,** no sin antes pensar con una sonrisa en sus labios — _Tengo que enseñarle el_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _a Minato-Kun._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Iwagakure había caído esa misma noche. Asi como una docena, de aldeas menores.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uzushiogakure 00:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ante los portones de la aldea, se encontraba Hyuga Natsu… la joven estaba malherida, acababa de traicionar a su amo, había masacrado a medio plantel de Nukenin pertenecientes al "Gremio" y ahora, pagaba por las consecuencias de sus actos.**

 **Hasta que vio a un par de Iryō-nin ayudándola, claramente eran de Uzushio.**


	14. Natsu

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Natsu**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Perdí a mis padres en medio de La Guerra… ellos, habían sido los más fuertes miembros del Clan Hyuga._

 _El Control de Chakra de mi padre: Hyuga Kaito, era lo que lo había vuelto un formidable guerrero en el uso del Juken._

 _Asi mismo, mi madre: Hyuga Saori, había sido no solo una gran maestra del Juken, sino que además, era una de las mejores Iryō-nin de Konoha…_

 _Entonces, estallo una guerra civil en Konoha, el Nidaime, intento detener dicha guerra, pero los aldeanos y los Shinobis no escuchaban. Era absurdo._

 _Aldeanos vs Shinobis_

 _Nadie entendía que había llevado a dicha revuelta, nadie lo comprendía: Primero todo normal y de repente, todo se volvió un caos… era como si Hachiman, el Kami de la Guerra; deseara sangre y lanzo a los aldeanos a los "normales" contra los Shinobis los "maestros"._

 _Una Guerra Civil, que duró_ _ **3**_ _días._

— _ **Suiton: Sen Mizu Ryū no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Cien Dragones de Agua)**_ _—Exclamo Tobirama subiendo su mano por encima de su cabeza, el agua surgió bajo los pies de los civiles y Shinobis que luchaban y desde el agua, surgieron los dragones… que asesinaron a todos quienes luchaban: Shinobis y Aldeanos por igual… Tobirama, no iba a permitir que Konoha fuera destruida, por culpa de unos cuantos._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Al ver como mis padres fueron asesinados por "el inmisericorde Nidaime" y al notar que la mayoría de los caídos, eran del Clan Hyuga… pensé que el Nidaime haría algo contra el Clan Hyuga._

 _Asi que escape de Konoha, corrí y corrí; hasta salir de Konoha. Ya… cansada y con la paranoia de persecución, entre en Kusagakure y llego a los pies de un puente, el cual tenía la leyenda: Kannabi Kyō._

— _Puente donde los Kamis no ayudan —Pensé… al leer, el nombre del puente, perdí las esperanzas y camine a pasos lentos por el largo puente, hasta que el cansancio no me pudo más y termine cayendo por el precipicio…_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Escuche el goteo del agua contra el suelo y eso me hizo despertar._

— _¿Estoy viva? ¿Dónde estoy? —Me pregunte, mientras que poco a poco, recobraba la consciencia..._

— _Veo que has despertado —dijo una voz masculina. Era un anciano de cabello largo, lleno de canas y un ojo Byakugan._

— _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? —Pregunte con dolor en mi cabeza._

— _Estas en mi hogar y mi nombre es Hyuga Soichiro —explico el viejo— ¿Quién eres pequeña niña?_

— _Hyuga Natsu —conteste... no sé porque le hablaba, quizás, me sentía bien._

— _Natsu… la hija de Saori —murmuro Soichiro._

— _¿Usted conoció a mis padres? —le pregunte y el viejo asintió_

— _Veo que has escapado de Konoha… ¿Porque? —Pregunto el viejo._

— _El Nidaime es malo… asesino a mis padres y a muchos otros… nuestro clan se encuentra muy mal —dije, llena de miedo._

— _Este mundo está podrido... ¿No crees? —Me pregunto._

— _¿De qué habla, Soichiro-San? —Pregunte… como una la niña, asi que fue de manera inocente._

— _Este mundo —repitió Soichiro, golpeando el suelo con su bastón —Está podrido… ¿No crees? —Sin dejarme responder, el viejo siguió hablando —Guerras Ninja, Guerras Civiles, los Kages cometen crímenes y nadie les detiene… este mundo está muy mal y yo deseo acabar con esto y reconstruirlo._

— _¿Pero cómo destruir el mundo y reconstruirlo? —le pregunte._

— _Deseo utilizar el miedo en contra del mundo mismo —me dijo —Tengo el dinero y las armas suficientes… como para armar a 10.000 escuadrones Ninja, ocasionar una guerra y mediante el miedo… todos se unirán. Todos se hermanaran, no tendrán que volver a temer, pues todos estarán a salvo, cuando yo sea el Damiyo, del mundo._

— _¡Déjeme ayudarle, por favor! —Le pedí. Solo era una niña, no tenía mucha consciencia del mundo Shinobi, pero… si "todos estarán a salvo" entonces, pensaba que nadie volvería a sufrir como mis padres._

 _Luego de eso, reclutamos a los miembros de Akatsuki y después, comenzamos a contratar mercenarios, hasta formar el Gremio._

 _Cuando ya estábamos organizados, Soichiro me envió a Konoha y fue el momento en el cual, extermine al Clan Hyuga._

 _ **« ¿Algo más paso en ese tiempo, en el cual estuviste junto a Soichiro?»**_

 _Si… él me violo. Noche tras noche… tras noche. Pero jamás me importo… pensé que era algo en favor de la paz…_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Natsu se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios, ante el Uzukage.

—Arigato por tu ayuda, Natsu-San… saldrás en libertad condicional, en un mes —aseguro Naruto.

—Arigato, Sandaime Uzukage-Sama —dijo Natsu. Naruto se puso de pie y cuando pretendía salir, Natsu se puso de pie, se movió rápidamente y lo beso en los labios. Se estiro tanto como le permitían las Chakra Chēn —Arigato —Natsu se volvió a sentar, esperaría **20** minutos, hasta que llegaran los ANBUS, para conducirla a su celda. Como siempre, ya que esta era la 4° ocasión en la que era interrogada y solo hasta ahora, soltaba información —Si van a enfrentar a Soichiro y sus tropas... vayan hasta la Cueva Roja del **Kannabi Kyō.** Allí, le encontraran a él, pero seguramente también a sus tropas y su arma: El **Tenseigan** —Natsu se movió rápidamente... de nuevo, hizo algo entre sus piernas, se puso de pie de nuevo y le entrego "una tela" al Sandaime, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse.

Coqueta, le giño un ojo al Uzukage, llegaron los ANBUS se le llevaron.

Naruto fue hasta la sala de Inteligencia.

—Mikoto-Chan —dijo el rubio y su esposa le volteo a mirar —Busquen movimientos de Nukenin en Kusagakure.

—A la orden, Naruto-Kun —dijo Mikoto.

Naruto salió de IT, pero rápidamente, fue asaltado por Mayu y Kimi.

— **Nos debes una cena romántica desde hace ya, una semana** —Hablo la Yegua, en su forma humana: Cabello blanco largo, ojos verdes, piel blanca, Kimono blanco como a la luna y pechos copa D.

— **Hoy no te nos escapas, Naruto-Kun** —Murmuro una feliz Mayu: Cabello negro, Sharinnegan, vestía con un Kimono negro.

— _Solo espero que al viejo, no le importe que tenga un par de citas y que me folle a su ex esposa y sus hijas_ —pidió Naruto clemencia a los Kamis y que Rikudo no deseara asesinarlo. Además, entre las **10** Bijus, Mikoto y Kushina… lo iban a dejar SECO.


	15. Deus ExMachina parte 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 _ **Deus Ex Machina: Deus ex machina es una expresión latina que significa «Dios desde la máquina», se origina en el teatro griego y romano, cuando una grúa (machina) introduce una deidad (deus) proveniente de fuera del escenario para resolver una situación.**_

 _ **Actualmente es utilizada para referirse a un elemento externo que resuelve una historia sin seguir su lógica interna. Desde el punto de vista de la estructura de un guion, "Deus ex Machina" hace referencia a cualquier acontecimiento cuya causa viene impuesta por necesidades del propio guion, a fin de que mantenga lo que se espera de él desde un punto de vista del interés, de la comercialidad, de la estética, o de cualquier otro factor, incurriendo en una falta de coherencia interna.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Deus Ex Machina parte 1**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Uzukage: Uzumaki Naruto, acababa de llegar a su hogar. Ahora mismo, se encontraba en el hospital.

Llevaba un vendaje desde su hombro derecho, hasta su abdomen. Bajo los vendajes, tenía una herida de Katana: La herida comenzaba en el hombro derecho y terminaba en su abdomen.

— ¿Qué paso, Otosan? —pregunto un espantado Minato, junto a él, estaban Itachi y Satsuki.

Mientras que Karin y Saya; estaban entrenando.

—Akatsuki… eso fue lo que paso. Kabuto asesino a Orochimaru y haciendo uso de su **"Dōka no Jutsu" (Jutsu de Asimilación)** … se apodero, de todos los Jutsus de Orochimaru —dijo Naruto, mientras que era curado por Natsu y Mikoto —Que alguien, llame al ANBU, den el aviso sobre "El Gremio"… Ejércitos de piratas y Nukenin, podrían arribar a las aldeas costeras.

—Ahora que Konoha e Iwa han desaparecido —Murmuro Mikoto deteniéndose un segundo.

—Soichiro, pensara en ir contra todas las aldeas —aseguro Natsu con una mirada fría y apretando sus dientes —Soichiro tiene un ejército de al menos **50.000** efectivos. Algunos de ellos, dominando Kinjutsu, rango SS de un poder destructivo que…

—… _Sera peor que el Shinra Tensei de Nagato, en mi vida anterior_ —pensó Naruto con furia.

—Uzukage-Sama —dijo un ANBU apareciendo —No es el mejor momento pero… Kimi-Sama y Mayu-Sama, están en el hospital. Según los Iryō-nin, faltan **3** horas, para que den a luz. Creo, que lo mejor, sería que usted se adelantara —Naruto asintió y el ANBU desapareció.

—Su serial… —murmuro Naruto —Era: #34132-B… No hay nadie con dicho serial en la aldea.

— ¡ANBU! —Llamo Mikoto e Itachi se presentó ante su Okasan.

—Itachi-Kun. Alguien ha suplantado a Kurai Kuma (Oso Oscuro) —El joven pelinegro se sorprendió —Arma un equipo: Captúrenlo e interróguenlo.

—Hay… Okasan —murmuro el joven Chūnin, con su traje ANBU.

—No me gusta el que le hayamos, permitido a Itachi, enlistarse en el ANBU —dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie —No me gusta que corra peligro —Mikoto beso a su marido y este desapareció en un **Hiraishin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de **5** horas agónicas… Nacieron: Hiroki (hijo de Mayu) y Kaoru (Hija de Kimi)

Naruto los cubrió de amor, pero pronto apareció un Halcón, con una nota de Mifune, el líder Samurái, citando a los Rokukages en Tetsu no Kuni.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Uzukage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Y a quienes llevaras? —Pregunto Kushina.

—Vendrás conmigo, Kushina-Chan —dijo Naruto serio, esto sorprendió a la Uzumaki, pero solo le sonrió a su marido —También vendrá Yami-San.

— ¿Solo nosotros 2, para protegerte? —Pregunto Kushina sorprendida. Ambos… Marido y mujer. Sabían muy bien, lo que les esperaba en Tetsu no Kuni: La aparición de Obito, autoproclamándose "Uchiha Madara" y declarando la 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi… En realidad: La 3° Guerra Mundial Shinobi…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eran muchos cambios. Demasiados: Naruto había presenciado la anterior Cumbre de los Kages y esta, era con los… Sandaime e Yondaime…

Konoha: Sandaime Hokage: Sarutobi Azuma.

Kumo: Yondaime Raikage: Ǽ (Joven. Muy joven)

Kiri: Yondaime Mizukage: Yagura.

Suna: Sandaime Kazekage.

Uzushio: Sandaime: Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **(Iwa había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Naruto pensaba que solo el Tenseigan, podría haber ocasionado algo asi…)**_

No tomo mucho tiempo, para que el tema de "El Gremio" saliera a relucir, los Kages, decidieron pararle los pies. Los guardaespaldas intervinieron, diciendo que jamás se sabía desde donde vendría el próximo ataque del Gremio.

Pero entonces, Naruto hizo pública su información: Akatsuki movía los hilos de todo y sus Nukenin, surgían de Kusagakure.

—Seguramente —inicio un joven Mifune —Desde este lugar, provienen los Nukenin y el líder de Akatsuki.

—Hyuga Soichiro —dijo Naruto y todos se le quedaron viendo. Naruto sabía bien, que Soichiro era el equivalente a Madara es decir: O podría surgir como un Edo Tensei en medio de la guerra… o podría ser un anciano. Y ninguna de las 2 posibilidades, era agradable…

—Uzukage-Dono ¿Está usted seguro, de que él, es el líder de Akatsuki? —Pregunto Raza.

—Si —dijo Naruto —Mediante un bucle de Chakra puro, llamado "Tenseigan", Soichiro, pudo permanecer todos estos años con vida y gracias a su ex mano derecha: Hyuga Natsu y a su creación: Zetsu. Pudo estar al pendiente de lo que ocurría en el exterior —Nadie dijo nada y esperaron a que siguiera hablando —Como todos saben… Hyuga Soichiro, Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara. Se enfrentaron en El Valle del Fin. Se pensó que los 3 habían caído esa misma noche, pero el único que cayó fue Madara. Soichiro robo células de Madara y Hashirama. Implantándolas en su cuerpo y despertando el Rinnegan —Todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

—Uzukage-Dono —hablo Azuma — ¿Está usted completamente seguro, de lo que está diciendo?

—La fuente de la cual me estoy fiando, es muy confiable —hablo Naruto, pensando en las Kitsunes y en Natsu —Además, Hokage-Dono. Soichiro fue quien extermino al Clan Hyuga, fue quien organizo a los Nukenin fundando "El Gremio" y fue quien destruyo Konoha, hace ya varios años, con **2** simples palabras… Se encuentra en una cueva, en Kusa. Pasando **Kannabi Kyō** …

—Además, existe una organización Nukenin llamada: Akatsuki —dijo el Kazekage —Esta organización, está conformada, por un total de…

— **5** Nukenin —Hablo Naruto y todos le miraron —Soichiro, Sasori, Kabuto, Orochimaru y "El Búho" —Todos se sorprendieron, pero sobre todo, les atemorizo lo que este tal "El Búho" pudiera hacer —Ellos 5, controlan a las **6** fracciones de Nukenin que conforman "El Gremio"

—Si no detenemos primero "El Gremio"… entonces no podremos ir contra Akatsuki —dijo Yagura y los demás, asintieron.

—Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage… Uzukage —dijo Mifune —Les propongo una alianza… para ir en contra de los **6** miembros de Akatsuki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las búsquedas, rastreos y arrestos de miembros de El Gremio, fueron esperanzadoras: Todos los miembros se reunían en Kusagakure y recibían órdenes del propio Soichiro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2** meses después, los Kages y Mifune se volvieron a reunir, planearon estrategias, cuadraron mapas y coordenadas… cuadraron una fecha y una hora. Toda… una guerra que aún no había iniciado, estaba por finalizar.

 **Con una sencilla orden: Encontrar y Destruir.**

— _Shinigami-Sama… Arigato, por haberme dado una nueva familia, por darme una esperanza y por no permitir que me rindiera ante nada_ —Agradeció Naruto mentalmente y mirando al cielo estrellado.

La guerra… la guerra estaba a punto de iniciar… a punto de finalizar. Asi de simple y lo mejor. Era: Que sin Zetsu y sin Natsu. Soichiro no tenía forma, de saber lo que le esperaba.

Se organizaron tropas, se mostraron mapas y coordenadas e inicio el ataque.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kusagakure; Luego de cruzar el Kannabi Kō**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡C2: Doragon! (Dragón C2)** **—Alabo Kurotsuchi, espantada al ver la máxima creación de "Deidara-Niisan"**

Deidara comenzó a lanzar misiles y cuando intentaban esquivarlos, pisaban minas y explotaron.

— ¡Kirigakure! —Grito Azuma —Mojen el suelo… vuélvanlo barro o mejor: Vuélvanlo arena movediza.

— ¡Hai! —Exclamo una patrulla— **¡Suiton: Mizu no dai Kyūryū! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Torrente de Agua)**

— ¡Creen que arruinaran mi arte! —Pregunto un enfadado Deidara — ¡Katsu! —La tierra solo se movió, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio— ¡NO! —Grito enfadado, al ver que las minas no explotaron.

— **¡Elbow! (Codazo)** —Exclamo Ǽ golpeándolo en el rostro.

Deidara creo pequeños muñecos de arcilla, que se adhirieron a los cuerpos de mucho, Deidara los hizo explotar. De los **100\. 000. 000** de Shinobis en el lugar. Quedaban apenas **90\. 000**.

Luego, la batalla se alargó, un joven K (Un Shinobi de Kumo) se sacrificó, mientras que Deidara, daba su arcilla a una figura de su pecho derecho, la figura parecía estar absorbiendo a Deidara y al final, solo quedo una pequeña bola de Chakra negro, con ojos blancos y boca en zigzag… que segundos después, se ilumino.

— ¡Es una bomba! —grito un Shinobi de Kumo.

— ¡Nos va a matar a todos! —grito una Kunoichi de Konoha.

— **¡Kamui!** —rugió Naruto, llevándoselos a todos con el Kamui a una dimensión paralela. Antes de que Deidara explotara.

—Uno menos… —dijo Kushina respirando cansada.

— ¿Pensé que les había dicho que se quedaran en Uzushio? —dijo el Uzukage, sorprendiéndose por la aparición de su mujer en el lugar.

—Estábamos preocupadas por este tema, del asalto contra Akatsuki —Confeso la pelirroja, mientras que su marido se acercaba a ella.

—Lo sé —contesto él. Pero no era necesario que vinieras y te infiltraras entre las tropas.

—No me infiltre, yo misma estaba entre las tropas —confeso Kushina.

— ¿Y las chicas? —pregunto preocupado.

—Todas están en Uzushio, no te preocupes —dijo Kushina con una sonrisa. Naruto la beso con desesperación.

— _Kamui_ —susurro Naruto. Kushina comenzó a ser adsorbida.

— ¡NARUTO! —Chillo ella, pero ya era tarde. Naruto realizo sellos de manos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Uzushio, apareció Kushina y un enorme **Fūinjutsu** , cubrió a todos los habitantes de la isla.

Ahora, nadie que deseara ayudar en la guerra, podría hacerlo. Era imposible el destruir un **Fūinjutsu** de esa magnitud. Como el que ahora cubría a Uzushio entera.

Nadie salía… nadie entraba. Estaban a salvo.

Deidara había caído, eso fue fácil… ahora, iniciaba lo complicado.

Quizás, tropas y tropas interminables, de Nukenin, los miembros del Gremio, quizás estarían más adelante.

 **Quizás el propio Soichiro, con su Byakugan, al 100%... al tope de poder. El Byakugan, sería peor que el Rinnegan de Madara.**

 **¿Qué harían contra los Nukenin con Byakugan implantados y adiestrados, en el Juken, que les esperaban más adelante?**


	16. Deus ExMachina parte 2 final

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hikari = Ichibi / Sally = Rokubi**

 **Naoko = Nibi / Fuka = Nanabi**

 **Saori = Sanbi / Hime = Hachibi**

 **Kaede = Yonbi / Ritsuko = Kyubi**

 **Kimi = Gobi / Mayu = Jubi**

 _ **Deus Ex Machina: Deus ex machina es una expresión latina que significa «Dios desde la máquina», se origina en el teatro griego y romano, cuando una grúa (machina) introduce una deidad (deus) proveniente de fuera del escenario para resolver una situación.**_

 _ **Actualmente es utilizada para referirse a un elemento externo que resuelve una historia sin seguir su lógica interna. Desde el punto de vista de la estructura de un guion, "Deus ex Machina" hace referencia a cualquier acontecimiento cuya causa viene impuesta por necesidades del propio guion, a fin de que mantenga lo que se espera de él desde un punto de vista del interés, de la comercialidad, de la estética, o de cualquier otro factor, incurriendo en una falta de coherencia interna.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **16: Deus Ex Machina parte 2-Final**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fue tal y como ya se lo había temido… Tropas y tropas. Interminables elementos, de guerra a favor de Soichiro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un mes de Guerra**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tropas de Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Raiton: Gigawatto no Kūdeta no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Golpe de Gigavatios)** —Exclamo la primera decena Shinobi, colocando sus manos en la tierra, la cual comenzó a desquebrajarse, dando paso a los rayos, que calcinaros a las primeras **5** tandas de enemigos.

— **¡Juken: Shi no San Hyaku Tenohira! (Puño Suave: Trecientas Palmas de la Muerte)** —Gritaron al unísono, la segunda tropa Nukenin, que realizo golpes precisos y certeros. Inutilizando e incluso matando a los Shinobis de Kumo, que acababan de atacar.

— **¡Raiton: Kenjutsu: Hyaku seibāto~ūsu no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: E. Espada: Jutsu Cien dientes de sable)** —Exclamo la siguiente fila de ataque de Kumo, diezmando críticamente a sus enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tropas de Kiri**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Nukenin, consiguieron romper las defensas **Suiton** , de Kiri e iban diezmando de forma alarmante a dichas tropas.

— **¡Suiton: Suisei Atsuryoku Nami! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Acuática de Presión)** —Exclamaron, matando a un pequeño grupo de Nukenin.

— **¡Katon: Fenikkusu: Burakku no Runessansu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fénix: Renacimiento Negro)** —Exclamo un grupo de Nukenin, enviando un ataque de fuego, sobre las tropas de Kiri, quienes se espantaron enormemente.

— **¡Suiton: Same no su Kurāken no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Nido del Tiburón Kraken)** —Exclamaron los aterrados Shinobis de Kiri, valiéndose de un valor que no sabían de donde acababa de salir, lograron apagar el Jutsu. Un grupo de **5** Shinobis y **10** Kunoichis dieron un paso al frente.

— **¡Suiton: Saigo no Shudan Atorante no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ultimo Recurso Atlante)** —Los **15** que lanzaron el agua gris de sus bocas, dejaron este mundo, llevándose consigo a una gran cantidad de enemigos.

— _ **Kinjutsu Suiton**_ —Pensaron con pesar y dolor en sus corazones, todos los Shinobis, de las 5 aldeas, que vieron lo ocurrido y se dieron el pésame unos a otros… asi como a los Shinobis de Kirigakure no Sato. Que aun luchaban.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 meses de guerra… mismo lugar**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tropas de Konoha y Kiri**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kurai no Ryūsei-Gun no Jutsu! (Lluvia de Meteoros Oscuros)** —Exclamaron **50** Nukenin, mientras que su Chakra se elevaba y en el cielo, aparecían cien bolas de fuego, que iluminaron la oscura noche.

— **¡Kage Mane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombras)** —Exclamaron los miembros del Clan Nara, al presenciar el peligro del Jutsu.

— **¡Katon: Utsukushī Kasai Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Preciosa Explosión de Fuego)** —Exclamaron los Uchiha y los Sarutobi.

— **¡Suiton: Fukushū Shinwa no Susanoo no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Mitológica Venganza de Susano)** —Exclamaron las tropas de Kiri, vengando a sus compañeros caídos.

Un Jutsu **Katon** , con una fuerza comparable a la del **Goka Messhitsu** y un Jutsu… una canalización de agua, que prácticamente, parecía ser un diluvio… Por lo cual, todos tuvieron que utilizar su control de Chakra, para permanecer de pie, sobre el nuevo campo de batalla… el mar.

— **¡Fūton: Mō Fubuki Ha Kesshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cuchilla de Ventisca Cristalina)** —Exclamaron, con fuerza conjunta los Nukenin de Suna, cortando por la mitad el mar y dando paso nuevamente a la tierra firme — **¡Fūton: Ryūketsu no Fukushū no Kaze no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Sed de Venganza del Viento Sangriento)** —Ante el nuevo Jutsu, las fuerzas de la alianza se vieron diezmadas, en niveles críticos, una vez más.

Pero… quienes realizaron el Jutsu, cayeron. Cayeron muertos… ya que este era, uno de los Kinjutsu, más peligrosos del mundo: Un Jutsu, que extrae literalmente tu alma, para poder ser realizado… un arma de doble filo: Asesinas a tu rival. Pero tú también pagas las consecuencias de usarlo.

Una medida desesperada, por detenerles los pies, a los enemigos de su amo. Quienes seguían avanzando.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tropas Samurái**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Juken: Hachi Mon Hou Gueki! (Puño Suave: Asalto de las 8 Puertas Celestiales)** —Los Nukenin asaltaron a los Samurái. Con un golpe del Juken… en sus puertas de Chakra, haciendo que al menos **10.000** Samurái, cayeran muertos… al destruir las puertas del Chakra, también se atrofiaron sus músculos y órganos internos.

— **¡Kenjutsu: Kyū Tobu Ryu! (E. Espada: Nueve Cabezas de Dragón)** —Exclamaron **15.000** Samurái, corriendo a una velocidad que dejo a Naruto sorprendido, mientras que en medio de luces, los enemigos eran decapitados y poco o nada se podía hacer, para evitarlos.

— _¡Pensé que solo Otosan, podría moverse a semejante velocidad!_ —Pensó Naruto, completamente sorprendido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante él. Se alzaba uno de los últimos grupos de Nukenin, que actuaban como guardaespaldas, de aquellos que estaban en la cueva.

Los Shinobis de las **4** aldeas y los Samurái, les dieron batalla a los Nukenin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tropas de Uzushio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las tropas de Uzushio, se adelantaron hacia la cueva, junto con las otras tropas, de las restantes aldeas Shinobis. El interior de la cueva… no era una cueva, ¡Era una mina! Había vigas para evitar que la mina colapsara y rieles, por donde pasaban los carros cargados en Oro.

— ¿Escuchan esa música? —murmuro un Shinobi de Kiri, escuchando la música de un arpa.

—Es hermosa… ¿pero quien la esta tocando? —Pregunto Naruto.

Un joven de piel clara que tiene ojos y cabello negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda, con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho, una camiseta negra y un pantalón corto blanco.

—Me alegra que les gustara —dijo el joven, imitando una voz femenina.

— _Se parece a Sasuke, pero… claro, no creo que él haya sido Homosexual… ¿o sí?_ —Se preguntó Naruto sonriendo de lado —Dinos, joven Shinobi... ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Fukurō—dijo el joven, haciendo una reverencia y sacando un arpa de entre sus ropas.

— _Asi que efectivamente es… no. En realidad, se parece un tanto al padre de Mikoto-Chan: Uchiha Sakebi_ —Pensó Naruto.

—Jamás había tenido, tanto público al cual tocar, mi arpa… —dijo Fukurō sonriente.

—Fukurō-San —hablo Ǽ — ¿Es usted un Uchiha?

—Aja… lo soy… pero mi nombre no es importante, lo único importante son sus melodías —dijo Fukurō, sin dejar su tono afeminado, que comenzaba a ser un poco irritante.

— ¿Nuestras melodías? —Pregunto Chojuro, exasperado, ante su rival.

—Asi es —Fukurō saco un Kunai y golpeo débilmente una de las paredes de la Mina/Base, el golpe sonó e hizo eco —Esta cueva, está hecha por completo de metal. Pero está construida de tal forma, que su metal resulta ser hueco… lo cual lo convierte en un gran teatro acústico… perfecto para las melodías de Soichiro-Sama —Fukurō lanzo el Kunai hacia el Kazekage, pero este, se cubrió con su arena —Comencemos...

— **¡Kikaichū no Jutsu! (Jutsu Insectos de Destrucción Peligrosa)** —Exclamaron los miembros del Clan Aburame, lanzando a sus insectos contra Fukurō.

—Soy el último miembro de Akatsuki —revelo Fukurō con un tono afeminado, lo cual los desconcertó a todos—El anterior juguete de Soichiro-Sama, acabo con los demás miembros ayer a media noche, con su Juken, rodeando sus manos con **Fūton** … a Soichiro-Sama, jamás le gusto el que su perrita fuera tan… —Los insectos rodearon a Fukurō — **Akuma no yō koto: Sen Kasai no Ya no Jutsu (Arpa Demoniaca: Jutsu Mil Flechas de Fuego)** —Fukurō, rasgo las cuerdas de su arpa y los insectos se quemaron.

— _Asi que habla de Natsu… ella acabo con los miembros de Akatsuki_ —pensó Naruto —Jiraiya-San —Hablo Naruto al Gama Sen'nin… por favor, guie a los demás, al interior de la cueva y detengan a Soichiro, antes de que sea tarde.

— ¡Uzukage-Sama! —Murmuro Uzumaki Hiroki— ¿Usted qué hará?

—Fukurō-San está más allá del nivel Jōnin, pero su poder es menos que el nivel Kage. Soy el único que puede enfrentarle —dijo Naruto.

—Asi me gusta, Uzukage-San —dijo Fukurō con una voz afeminada y ESTREMADAMENTE CHILLONA.

—Bien—dijo Naruto, realizando sellos de manos— **¡Fuinjutsu: Kūkan-Jikan: Kamui no Sekai! (Jutsu de Sellado: Espacio-Tiempo: Mundo del Poder de los Kamis)** —Naruto y su rival, fueron adsorbidos por el Jutsu del Kamui.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio**

 **:::::::::::::**

Naruto y Fukurō, aparecieron sobre el mar, a un par de Kilómetros de Uzushio.

En la playa de Uzushio. Soichiro se enfrentaba las Bijus (Aunque el Hyuga no lo sabía)

— **¡Koto: Genbusō Kyoku! (Arpa Demoníaca: Melodía Manipuladora Ilusoria de Guerreros)** —Fukurō, usando su arpa, invoco **3** marionetas, desde cierta distancia sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Al tocar notas específicas, las marionetas se moverían y actuara en modos específicos.

La primera marioneta era más bien un maniquí calvo, tenía una camisa de fuerza, pantalón blanco y en lugar de manos, tenía hoces.

La hoz de la mano derecha, corto la camiseta del Uzukage, la hoz izquierda destruyo su chaqueta y camiseta, dejándolo semidesnudo.

Naruto salto alejándose de su rival.

— **¡Tenkan Hossa -A01 no Jutsu! (Jutsu Ataque Epiléptico -A01)** —Exclamo Fukurō. La marioneta contra la cual, luchaba Naruto, se movía de formas extrañas, al tiempo que le atacaba con sus hoces —Es inútil... es imposible, prevenir, desde donde vendrá el ataque… el guapo Uzukage, caerá… ¡Justo como todas las Aldeas Shinobi!

Naruto realizaba sellos, pero tenía que detenerse, cuando su enemigo venia sobre él, con sus Hoces, tenía que esquivarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto notara algo…

— _Primero mueve el pie derecho, luego manda un corte con el brazo izquierdo, en lugar de retraer el brazo izquierdo, ataca con el derecho inmediatamente y luego, lanza una patada, con el pie izquierdo_ —pensó Naruto — _De no ser por el_ _ **Sharinnegan**_ _, ya habría… ¡Eso es!_ —Su rival lanzo su brazo/mano/hoz izquierda. Naruto se sustituyó con un tronco.

— _¡Kawarimi!_ —Pensó un sorprendido Fukurō, antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver al Uzukage, lanzarle una lluvia de Shuriken y Kunais, que Fukurō esquivo.

Un **Kage Bushin** , alcanzo a colocarle un **Fuinjutsu Bakuhatsu** a A **01** , pero no a las otras **2** marionetas.

El Uzukage cayó frente a la marioneta.

—Pensé que te daría un buen golpe con…—Una luz blanca y una cantidad de Chakra titánica, interrumpieron las palabras del rubio y lanzaron al Uzukage y el lacayo un par de metros más lejos de Uzushio — **¡Bijudama!**

— _¡Eso fue una_ _ **Bijudama**_ _!_ —Pensó un asustado Fukurō — _¡Soichiro-Sama!_

Cuando Fukurō se distrajo, Naruto pudo entrar en el Modo Sen'nin, realizo un **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken** y se lo lanzo a su rival.

Fukurō volvió su mirada y su segunda marioneta fue destruida. Solo le quedaba una.

— ¡TU! —Grito un furioso Fukurō, al ver como ya solo le quedaba, una marioneta— **¡Shuriken Ame: A-03! (A-03: Lluvia de Shuriken)** —La marioneta, subió su rostro hacia el cielo y lanzo miles de Shuriken, los cuales oscurecieron el cielo, Fukurō lanzo su marioneta a un lado— **¡Tsuika no Gijutsu: Jiton: Rendan: Shuriken Shigure no Jutsu! (Arte Complementario: E. Magnetico: Jutsu Disparos Sucesivos: Llovizna de Shuriken)** —Fukurō movía sus manos y brazos de un lado al otro, comandando a las Shuriken y Kunais, magnetizados, contra el Uzukage.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze Kanketsusen no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Geiser de Viento)** —Naruto expulso una gran columna de viento, hacia el cielo, el cual detuvo la llovizna inacabable de armas de su rival.

— ¡Nada mal! —Admitió un sonriente Fukurō —Pero solo estoy comenzando… **¡Kubiwa Rirīsu…! (Liberación del Collar…)** — Un Chakra lila cubrió su cuerpo, sus músculos se abultaron; pero en pocos segundos, perdió su concentración cuando escucho el grito desgarrador de Soichiro. Al voltear la mirada, lo vio desollado — ¡Soichiro-Sama! —Grito Fukurō desgarrado, ante la visión de su amado… ¡De su líder muerto!— ¡Pagaras por esto, Sandaime! —Grito — **¡Kubiwa Rirīsu Onmyō! (Liberación de Collar Yin yang)** —Sus músculos se abultaron nuevamente, su cabello se alargó y se volvió azul cenizo, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una capa fina de color lila.

— _Se parece… se parece un tanto a Sasuke… con el_ _ **Ten no Juin**_ —pensó Naruto, un tanto cansado, de las coincidencias, entre su vida pasada y su vida actual.

Fukurō se lanzó contra el Uzukage con su nueva forma.

Naruto tuvo el tiempo suficiente para entrar en el Modo Rikudo Senjutsu y evitar el golpe frontal, de su rival.

Fukurō volvió cargado con un puño que conecto con la mejilla del Uzukage.

Naruto salió volando, pero consiguió lanzar **Fūton** a su costado y reponerse del golpe, solo para ver nuevamente a su rival ante sí.

Fukurō volvió a mandar un puño, que conecto con la boca del estómago, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones a Naruto. Luego le golpeo en la barbilla, lanzándolo al aire, se movió y le golpeo en la espalda, lanzándolo al suelo.

Naruto reacciono, se movió hacia un lado y le pateo en la barbilla alzándolo en el aire. Salto, impulsándose un par de metros con su **Fūton** y le golpeo en el vientre en repetidas ocasiones, ambos cayeron al agua.

Fukurō golpeo a Naruto, sacándoselo de encima y lanzándose contra él, con un puño.

Pero Naruto evadió el puño y le conecto una patada en el hombro, partiéndole el brazo derecho. Luego, cargo Chakra **Raiton** en su mano y usándolo como un Kunai o como un cuchillo, le corto las alas a Fukurō.

El lacayo soltó un grito desgarrador y le golpeo en el vientre con una patada lanzando a Naruto, contra un muro.

—Ahora, Sandaime Uzukage… ¡MUERE! —Grito un enloquecido Fukurō — ¡Este es tu Jutsu, solo que mejorado! **¡Jiton: Rasengan! (E. Magnetico: Rasengan)** —Fukurō se lanzó contra Naruto, quien no se movía de su lugar. Estaba malherido, tras el intercambio de golpes que había durado cerca de **3** horas.

Naruto se recargo en una piedra — _¡Maldición!_ — Alcanzo a pensar Naruto, viendo como su rival se acercaba con su Jutsu — _No… no me queda más Chakra_ —Naruto se concentró y alcanzo a cargar un poco con el **Senjutsu** — _¡Maldición! ¿¡Que daño podría yo hacerle con esta minúscula porción de Chakra!?_ —Pensó Naruto desesperado, pero entonces recordó algo… ¡La Gudōdama, no necesitaba una gran cantidad de Chakra, para funcionar! — _Espero… que esto funcione… Kami-Sama… si estas haya arriba, permite… que esto funcione_ … **¡Gudōdama: Yari!** **(Bola de Búsqueda de la verdad: Lanza)** —Naruto cerro sus ojos, agarro el aire y lanzo sus manos hacia el frente; sintió algo tibio caer sobre su rostro y escucho un gran estruendo. Abrió sus ojos: Una **Gudōdama** con forma de lanza que acababa de perforar el corazón de Fukurō y él había fallado su **Rasengan** , estrellándolo contra la roca en la cual antes se apoyaba Naruto.

—Me has… me has derrotado, Uzukage —Fukurō sonrió —Vaya… una… una Deus Ex machina, de tu lado… interesante —Fukurō se zafó de la lanza, mientras que su Chakra se desvanecía y su sangre se mezclaba con el agua —Toda… toda paz… lleva un precio… —Todos los miembros de La Alianza Shinobi (los cuales llegaron terriblemente tarde) se acercaron— …Ya sea… que una perra, como Natsu, cumpla con su deber… o… o que cuando mi corazón termine de latir… una cicatriz quedara en la tierra y en la mente de todos los Shinobis… claro. Si es que alguno sobrevive.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! —grito Saya (la hija de Ritsuko).

—El Camino Shinobi… es el camino a la extinción —murmuro Fukurō —Tu... tu Uzumaki Naruto, tu eres Rikudo Sen'nin y eso… eso lo deberías de saber. El… el poder que le otorgaste a la humanidad… a la humanidad para que se entendieran unos a otros… fue lo que los llevo a su propia destrucción —su cabello antes azul cenizo, se volvió blanco completamente, un par de pequeños cuernos aparecieron en su cabeza, sus ojos mostraban el Byakugan.

— ¿Quién eres en realidad? —pregunto Naruto con cierto desprecio en su voz.

— **Mi nombre… mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Hamura, el hermano menor de Rikudo Sen'nin** —Hablo el hombre, quien comenzaba a morir — **Los hombres… los hombre hicieron del Chakra un arma, en lugar… en lugar de un puente de entendimiento. El Ninshu, era el camino a la paz, por medio de un entendimiento de sentimientos, sin necesidad de palabras… pero… pero el hombre. Egoísta como es su naturaleza, lo convirtió, en un arma y dejo de ser Ninshu… para pasar… para pasar a ser Ninjutsu. Ustedes… ustedes sobrevivirán. Pero… pero yo les juro, les juro que el Ninjutsu se perderá… para siempre, en las arenas del tiempo. El Tenseigan, borrara sus pecados.**

Una luz ilumino los cielos y a todos les entro el miedo.

Tras la muerte de Hamura, todo volvió a una relativa calma. Pero tras la detonación de esa luz, que Fukurō/Hamura llamo " **Tenseigan** "; descubrieron que era un rayo de Chakra, equivalente a varias bombas atómicas. Las bajas en Kumo, Konoha, Kiri, Suna y Tetsu no Kuni… fueron astronómicas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los pocos sobrevivientes (sobre todo, Genin) pronto tomaron el camino Samurái, como nueva regla de vida, en lugar del camino Shinobi. Que solo había dejado muerte y desolación. El único lugar donde aún se conocía el término Ninja o Jutsus… era en Uzushiogakure.

Las leyendas contaban, que Rikudo Sen'nin había renacido y que era el Sandaime Uzukage.

Las leyendas, se volvieron realidad y con la ayuda de la milagrosa supervivencia de las tablillas que él mismo, había cincelado en su vida anterior, Naruto… ¡No! Hagoromo… ¡No!...

Rikudo, pudo llevar al mundo Shinobi a un mundo de paz.

Pronto, se conocieron los nombres de los hijos del nuevo Shinobi que ostentaba el título de Rikudo. Uzumaki Naruto, con cada una de sus esposas.

Hikari tuvo un niño llamado Gaara.

Naoko tuvo una niña llamada Yugito.

Saori tuvo una niña llamada Yachiru, en honor a su antiguo Jinchuriki, Yagura.

Kaede le dio el nombre Roshi a su único hijo, en honor a su Jinchuriki.

Kimi le dio el nombre de Hamura a su hijo, en honor a su tío.

Sally tuvo una niña y le puso el nombre de Fū, como su pequeña Jinchuriki.

Fuka le dio a su hijo el nombre de su padre: Hagoromo.

Hime se pensó el nombre su bebe DOS DÍAS y al final, le puso Bee.

Mayu le puso Shinji a su pequeño retoño.

Como ya sabemos, la hija de Ritsuko se llamaba Saya.

Los hijos de Mikoto fueron Itachi y Satsuki.

Los hijos de Kushina fueron Minato y Karin.

Una gran… gran familia…

Pero al fin y al cabo, una familia feliz.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias a todos, por haber leído este fic.**

 **ATTE.: Diego y Laura.**


End file.
